Trigger
by The Wrath of Procrastination
Summary: Not even the Score can predict where two doubtful hearts will meet, or how they will eventually become one. Set during the events of the entire game. JadeOC, LukeTear. Rated M for future chapters. BEING REWRITTEN AS OF JANUARY 1, 2009!
1. Link : Lien

**:: Trigger ::**

**:1:**

**Link **

( Spoilers ahead, story starts a little after the beginning )

( Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. No flames. )

…

"It's time to go, now. Shall we?"

The ripples her hand made while she gently stirred the cool oasis water grew larger and larger. The sun gleamed high above the afternoon sky, radiating the gold of her hair and the paleness of her skin. She stood slowly, watching the careful descent of the water droplets on the ground and on her skirt. She turned to look at Jade, a sharp contrast of blue and red, and replied with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm coming."

…

It took me by no surprise when Emperor Peony the IX announced that I would stay in the palace at Grand Chokmah for a special assignment. Though I was well-aware of my lack of government position, I knew beforehand that I would be formally introduced to my fiancée while I was to stay under the watchful eyes of the Emperor's lackeys. I suppose, in a way, I was waiting for such an event. After all, the colonel and I have never met before. It was also in my understanding, that the Emperor and my soon-to-be-husband are close friends. It explains the fact that our meeting seems to be very well-guarded, like we were to discuss top secret military blueprints rather than marriage (and in a humorous point of view, may I add that they don't seem to be that different anyway). I left my home after three days of the announcement, and immediately I was awe-struck with the grand interiors and marvelous spectacles such as the waterfalls, that the palace offered.

As I entered the wide throne room, the sound of the waterfall gushing towards the ground quickly took my attention. It soothed my nerves as I approached the Emperor, still young and blooming, and was currently signing paperwork with his legs crossed and his eyes drooping. A messenger announced my arrival, and I focused my all my attention on him once the messenger left. His head quirked up, and a grin spread across his face. I bowed before him.

"Ah, Sophia! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. I must say, the rumors about your beauty give you no justice. No justice at _all_. Come on now, don't just stare at the ground. Let's go to somewhere more quiet than here. Keep up with me, dear, you're falling behind!"

I expressed my sincerest gratitude, but two guards nudged me towards a door leading to a small room, right behind the chamber where I entered. Before I could call out to him, the Emperor disappeared, and I had no choice but to follow him. Was he in a hurry? I hope I didn't come at a bad time.

The next hallway that followed was darker than the throne room. Small fonon-powered lamps lit the way, and the stone walls were cold and smooth. A door was opened at the end of the hallway, and as I entered, Emperor Peony was already seated and cross-legged, holding a glass of what looked like lemonade. I made my presence known, and took a seat in front of him, a long spread table stretching from his side to mine.

"May I ask why I have been summoned to see His Majesty?"

I folded my hands together as politely as possible. My heart would not stop beating. I've heard many rumors about Jade Curtiss, and not all of them were necessarily of good status. My emotions were mixed at that moment, but I could not stop myself anyway. I felt my blood run cold, colder than the walls I passed through to get here. The Emperor waved his hand and took a gulp of his drink. It took all of my power to stop rubbing my toes together.

"So formal, you," he replied casually. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know why you're here. Jade took his time off before leaving to tell me how you should be met and treated and, you know. All of that." I took in a silent breath. Was he to return? Right now? Oh my, I can't stop my heart from beating so fast!

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to be the bearer of bad news. Jade's on a first priority mission, and as such, I can't send him back here for something that _isn't_ what he's been ordered to do. I'm sorry."

Oh.

Unconsciously, I released the breath I was holding all that time. He laughed, and shook his head solemnly.

"I hope you understand."

Of course, I told him. I can wait a little longer, so please don't mind me.

"He'll be back a lot longer than you might think. You see, his mission right now isn't exactly the safest we've sent him to do. I don't know when you'll see him." By that time, the Emperor had already finished what little was left of his drink, and so I scanned the room and saw the counter where a pitcher stood, sweating out the ice. I offered to get him some more.

"No, it's fine. I'll get some myself," he answered. He stood and tipped the pitcher towards the mouth of his glass. I stared at the juice, and how he drank it, blanking out. I wasn't going to meet him after all. After all the mental preparation I had put myself through, just so I wouldn't gape and talk out of my place. I was excited, however, when you were to be wed to a man everyone dubbed as _The Necromancer_, I wouldn't blame myself for fearing him just a little. It was against my breeding, and so I apologize in advance, but it seems I've been too occupied with my own thoughts that I failed to notice Emperor Peony waving his hands in front of my face to grab my attention once more.

I blinked rapidly, and apologized profusely. I hoped I wasn't giving the wrong impression that His Majesty wasn't...interesting.

"It's okay. I sort of ruined the day for you, so I should be the one saying sorry like that. Anyway. I'll think about the next course of action for you, since Jade did leave your care to me." He stood and dusted his pants. I did the same, though more discreetly. I was still swimming in my own world, until I heard him mutter some sort of affectionate curse word.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Oh! Oh no, not you. Jade. Forget it, let's go back and get you settled. I'll have a few servants get you some clothes and refreshments."

He motioned for me to follow him, and I did. However heavy my worries and fears were on meeting with my designated husband, my disappointment equaled. I was ready, I told myself, settling my tired body on the soft sheets of cotton the maids left behind. I was more than ready. I closed my eyes and counted in my head. One, two, three...more than. I've waited for him for approximately fifteen years. I don't know how long I can keep putting it off anymore.

And that was the last thought I had before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The morning afterwards, I awoke before the sun and left my room silently, careful not to make any loud, sudden noises. Three maids were already up and about, cooking breakfast and preparing dishes for the Emperor. I offered my help, but I was politely declined to. Returning to my room, my thoughts drifted towards the colonel once more.

I didn't realize the time, and when I broke free from my thoughts about the colonel, it was already 9:30 AM and my presence was required by the Emperor and his right hand men. I dressed quickly. I rushed to meet him in the dining hall, where the Emperor himself was nowhere near as dressed as I was. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Good morning, Sophia. I hope you slept well." the Emperor motioned for me to take a seat next to him, and I nodded in agreement. I answered him, yes I slept well, and, the sheets were warm enough. He coughed twice before starting once more.

"Since the arrival of Jade's squadron is, at the moment, unpredictable and unreliable, we've arranged that you yourself will meet and accompany him at the checkpoint of Kaitzur. A company of soldiers will be enlisted to escort you there, and Count Almandine will also be there to meet you and entertain you while you wait for Jade. I hope this is to your approval? We really have no choice at the moment, and I don't want you thinking I'm not being a gentleman and made you wait for Yulia knows how long."

His tone of voice was light, carefree even, so I didn't know what to think. Was the Emperor serious? I voiced out my opinions before he could start again, silently hoping I didn't intrude in his own thoughts.

"Your Majesty, I'm very sorry for this, but may I ask why? I have had no prior training after all. I would be a hindrance to the colonel's mission."

"We're killing two birds with one stone, really,"

What?

It seemed like the Emperor had said the wrong thing, because his councilmen started giving him strange looks of apprehension, and his grin was lopsided, like a child was caught in the act. Killing two birds with one stone? What could that possibly mean? He changed the topic quickly, I noticed, and offered me bread rolls. I shook my head and thanked him anyway. Should I push the topic further? I would not mind at the latest, however, my curiosity is aroused. I suppose my initial fear of stepping out of bounds stopped me from discussing his statement further, but I still cannot shake the feeling the Emperor meant what he said.

"Anyway!" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"We'll give you some time to think about it. Just know that the best of the best soldiers in the Malkuth military will be accompanying you towards Kaitzur. If his mission is prolonged, I'm sure it'll be no big deal. He's very capable of protecting you, should anything go wrong. But, I won't force you. You always have the option to wait here until he returns."

Somehow, I found his words to be more than convincing.

I left the room after a few jokes and discussions. I felt heavy. I felt confused. I really don't know what to choose. Should I be selfish and choose to go with the colonel, traveling with the heavy burden of knowing I myself, _am_, a burden, or stay here? And wait? Wait until...until...

I felt myself wander off into my own world again, as a took a seat in my room and stared at the blue sky above. It was dinnertime when I was once again called.

...

"You almost revealed it to her, Your Majesty!"

"They are but strained remnants of the past! You cannot be so lax when it comes to such matters!"

"Especially when you intermix two different problems all at once! Sire, we must be cautious in speaking to the Lady!"

"Have we informed colonel Curtiss--"

"I know, _I know. _Jeez, you guys just keep going on and on, don't you?"

Coughs.

Peony finished off his letter with a flourish of his signature on the dotted line. The paper was crisp when he folded it twice, placing it inside an equally crisp envelope. Taking a hot piece of rubber, he embellished the front of the envelope and blew on it to dry. He quirked his eyebrow and gave the envelope to the nearest councilman, who caught it in a hurry. Peony stretched in his seat, and sighed.

"We're sorry for the redundancy, Your Majesty, but we cannot divulge top secret information just like that."

Peony made a sound with his mouth and waved it off again.

"You worry too much."

He sent for a messenger to take the letter to Sophia when she departs (seeing as how neatness was never his strong point). His actions were questioned by the majority of his councilmen, ("You already assume she will agree to this?") but he proceeded nevertheless. Peony gave a sly smile, and motioned for his list of activities for the day.

"Remember," he said, grabbing his pen and signing forms. "We're killing two birds with one stone."

...

By some strange twist of fate, I agreed to the Emperor's plan. It did nothing to quell the raging storm inside of me, the one that went against all the things I thought I already knew about my mysterious fiancée. It wasn't that he was a complete mystery; it was more of myself acting as an enigma, for who would not know the famous and feared Jade the Necromancer? Like I had previously mentioned, neither waiting for him in the palace nor going to him in Kaitzur did nothing to quell my raging thoughts, emotions.

I also cannot forget what the Emperor told me beforehand. Two birds with one stone. I still don't understand, and I suppose it's futile to think of its meaning, but for some reason, I cannot let it go. For now, at least, I can keep myself focused on the matter at hand. I cannot be certain the next few days, though.

The border of Kaitzur! I can see it now. The soldiers are from Kimlasca, judging from their uniforms and armor. I almost forgot that the Naval Port was a checkpoint in crossing from Malkuth to Kimlasca. Why are the elements against me? Nothing is helping this feeling that makes me stomach lurch erratically. I can only hope I can muster enough energy to talk properly once we meet. Once we see one another, in the flesh.

There it goes again, my stomach. I should not have eaten that sandwich before we left.

I met the Count a few minutes after my escorts left the border. I was briefed momentarily of the colonel's position, his time of departure, and his approximate time of arrival. I was also informed of his companions, though I cannot fathom who they are at the moment. They don't sound like any person I have ever met before. As I was, once again, lost in my thoughts, thinking of the possible en routes to where and how our conversation could go wrong, or right if I played my cards right, an explosion in the third tent from ours caught me off guard. The sudden shock of the explosion made me go off balance, and I fell on my bum from the impact. Someone was attacking the base!

A few moments after the initial turmoil in the Naval Port, I received word from numerous soldiers that were running about. An engineer that maneuvered the ships was captured by a God-General; more precisely, Arietta the Wild. Was she not just a child? Why in the world would she kill so many people and capture an innocent engineer? Surely this has more to it than meets the eye? I cannot be certain, and so I stayed inside the tent until I was called for, though I was itching to walk and see what was going on. How were the people faring?

I find myself drifting towards a standstill whenever I get time alone. Sometimes, I don't even think of anything in particular; my mind simply sleeps. I feel nothing but my own breathing and see nothing but whatever is in front of me. It's empty, when I enter such a state of mind, but thankfully, some sudden urgent business comes up and I'm forced to think of _something. _Nowadays, it's all been of one man. Shameful, yet inevitable.

The time suddenly came and hit me from behind. The colonel and his companions have arrived in the port, receiving word of Arietta's capture of the engineer. I do not think twice when I say he must have already accepted the responsibility of rescuing the poor man, but if I was wrong, would he be coming here? At this very moment? _To see me?_ He must have been told of my presence! My hands are sweating. My heart! I think it's palpitating. I could be overreacting, but I don't know how else to describe this!

Footsteps.

They're coming!

I fight the urge to pace around the room in circles. I fight the urge to even move at all. Stay calm, I repeated. _Stay calm. Don't make a bad impression on the colonel. Don't don't don't. _

My mantra seemed to be working, because I suddenly found it in myself to really, just stay calm, and take in steady breaths. Voices are but a murmur from my point of view, and I could have sworn their group was smaller than what I had in mind. Glimpses of colors, Count Almandine talking, this must be it. A knock on the door confirmed my thoughts, and I took in one more breath. It's now or never. I didn't even have time to think of what I must have felt if I was in Grand Chokmah, still reading in the library, still anticipating his return. I suppose it wouldn't have been any different from my anxiety now.

"Colonel Curtiss, I would like to introduce to you your fiancé."

"WHAT!"

"C-Colonel! You didn't tell us, you..."

"Well, this guy is just full of surprises, isn't he?"

"My, my. Calm down now, you might scare her away."

I almost blushed at the sound of his voice. It was so smooth. So...indescribable. It wasn't as lively as the Emperor's, but still. I couldn't help but smile. Was he handsome?

My question was answered almost immediately when I took my first few steps outside the door. The colonel was in front of three or four more people. He wore a different sort of uniform as compared to the other people I have met, and somehow, his entire aura was different too. He was smiling, and the one thing I saw first was his eyes. Crimson red, just like the finest wine, or even...the brightest of blood. Auburn hair, tall stature...there was no doubt he was one lady killer (though I hope not literally).

"It's finally nice to meet you, colonel. It's an honor."

I thanked the gods above. I managed to say it without stuttering at least. I bowed my head slowly, breaking eye contact as I gazed on the floor. It was so intense. His presence overwhelmed me like waves crashing and shaking my very foundations. I feared that if I kept eye contact longer than I should have, I might have broken out into a wide grin and drooled like fool.

I heard him speak, and as soon as I raised my head to face him again, I couldn't help but return his smile.

I suppose it wasn't such a bad idea after all, to meet with him like this. I just fear that things will break, and this moment will be one that I will regret.

_"My sentiments exactly. The honor is all mine, Sophia."_

_

* * *

_

**RE-WRITTEN ON JANUARY 1, 2009!  
Feedback would be excellent :) I'm a loser who lives off reviews, oh lol. **


	2. Stranger : Étranger

**: 2 :**

**:: Stranger ::**

( Constructive criticism and reviews only, no flames )

…

"It's so hot!"

"Stop whining already! You're making the heat a lot worse!"

Tear sighed at the sight of the two bickering. Anise and Luke were both leaning on the concrete wall beside the tent. They stopped at the Desert Oasis to learn the whereabouts of the Zao Ruins; their supposed next destination. She had forgotten though who suggested the idea, even she was affected by the heat.

"There's water blessed by Yulia right in front of you. Why don't you pay a hundred gald for a drink?" Tear started after Luke and Anise fought over a water bottle. "Hey! You're right Tear! But...a hundred gald...? Isn't that too expensive?" Anise whined. While she was caught off-guard, Luke snatched the water bottle and drank the rest.

He gasped after gulping the liquid down and grinned sheepishly. "You're too slow!" he said proudly. Anise pouted and crossed her arms angrily. "Boooo! You have absolutely NO manners for beautiful girls!" Tear sighed again. "A hundred gald isn't that expensive Anise. Just refill the water jug. I'll loan you some money if you want."

"Really Tear? Oh you're so nice! I love you!" Anise replied sweetly, eyes sparkling. "I can't believe you're this gullible Tear! You're letting her spend all our money!" Luke added. "It's money for a good cause! Do you WANT us to die in the heat when we leave?" said Anise as Tear handed her the money for water.

"Besides, why am I even wondering? You're rich anyway so, I'll forgive you." Anise winked, running towards the center of the oasis near the well with water. Luke's eye twitched. "Is money all you ever think about?!"

"I have to agree with you though..." Natalia suddenly spoke up. She walked towards them, together with Guy holding some supplies they bought inside the tent. "The heat isn't very welcoming."

"Yeah. I know it must be hard on you Luke. You've never got to experience this kind of heat in the manor." Guy added, handing the gels and life bottles over to Tear. "Thank you." She replied. "I kinda miss the manor now that you mentioned that..." Luke sighed.

"Oh please! You'll have lots of time to stay in the manor once we get married!" Anise grinned dreamily. Luke made a face. "Excuse me Anise?" Natalia cocked an eyebrow after handing another one of the bags to Tear. "Did you say something?" Anise laughed nervously. "Ahaha! Nothing Natalia!"

"Hey, Jade and Sophia are back. Let's get going." Guy said suddenly. They all turned to look at the two, walking slowly towards them.

…

I must admit, our first meeting was...awkward, if not quite amusing for the others. Not the best of circumstances either, but nevertheless, it was probably necessary. I remember very well when I was younger. (Well, much younger than I still am.) I was to marry someone from the House of Ivanov-Tatravoskie. It used to be very famous in both parts of the world, although they originated in Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. I had heard that they moved to be legal citizens in Malkuth just before we were engaged for marriage. (They had many economical problems after the fall of Hod and I assumed then that the marriage was nothing more than a scheme for money but I may be wrong. There were no details as to what really happened to them, other than they owned many properties in Hod.)

I was shocked that I agreed so quickly to the proposal. I haven't even met the young lady, and there I was, saying yes as if we had known each other for forever. I surprise even myself at times; my kindness knows no bounds.

I did not forget that proposal, even though I escalated into higher ranks in the military. I'd be inconsiderate if I did. And a certain blonde someone consistently reminded me of how I was to be wed at such a young age so yes, it was very hard not to forget.

But even if Peony (Oops. It just slipped out.) didn't batter me with so frequently, it somehow never left my mind. I wasn't excited or anything but, it served a purpose. Stability perhaps? Who knows? It's just ironic that we met so many years later. How long did she wait? Oh...I would estimate it for around five to fifteen years. But, once again, that's just me.

I also found out that she's six years younger than I am. Making me (quite a very young age, may I point out.) thirty five, she must probably be still in her late twenties. To be precise, twenty-nine. Strange how everyone thought she was still a teenager. It's probably because they're all used to being around them. Ah, the joys of the youth.

I won't lie to myself. I'm very honest. I, among others, found her to be very beautiful. (It's quite obvious in their stare when we were first introduced, or, rather, when I introduced her.) I'm not shocked at all with this, seeing as how I'm connected with Emperor Peony.

She brought me a letter as well from the emperor during that meeting. I'd rather not read it aloud, the details are excruciatingly precise. (And to think he writes so formally when he sends letters to others. Am I supposed to be touched?) It seems that Sophia was sent here with us to accompany me. I don't see why not, as long as she isn't a hindrance to us and to our objective. The emperor believes that the more time we spend together, the less awkward it would seem once we actually do the deed of 'tying the knot'. (I'm starting to sound like those youngsters!)

We hadn't traveled that far and already she was welcomed. (Tear helped since as usual, a certain red-head refused to actually care. Oh well.) It was a very amusing sight when she tried to shake Guy's hand. He accidentally bumped into Tear and then towards Anise. My goodness, his luck with women is amazing.

I don't know that much about Sophia and I doubt she knows about me as well. Well, she's here and it seems as if everything is going alright. Since I am the emperors' subordinate, I might as well follow orders. Who knows; this little experience could be beneficial for the both of us, given the circumstance.

However, just because both of us seem willing enough doesn't mean I'd be happy to say _"I do."_ just yet.


	3. Glance : Regard

**: 3 :**

**:: Glance ::**

( Constructive criticism and reviews only, no flames. )

…

"Ion should be east of here right? Where the Zao Ruins are?" Guy asked as the group left the comfort of the oasis. A bead of sweat trickled down Luke's face, lazily replying. "That's what Asch said..." The heat of the sun became worse when they had left the oasis and after a few battles with desert bandits and monsters, their water bottle had once again run out.

"It looks like our supply has ran out. We'll just have to suffice without it for a while." Tear started, emphasizing the empty bottle by shaking it up and down. "It doesn't sound like there's a drop left..." Anise whined. "It's too far to go back now though to get more..." Natalia answered.

"Indeed, we've spent enough time lingering already." Jade added. "I wonder who finished it all." Guy asked, rubbing his chin. They all looked at Luke, who innocently rubbed his head, minding the sand instead. "Luke." Tear said. He scowled and kept moving towards the ruins. "Whatever! It's just a little water! C'mon! Let's keep moving! The faster we do this, the faster we get to meet up with Master Van at Chesedonia."

Anise sighed. "You were the one who wanted water that badly when we were at the oasis..." Guy chuckled before replying with a grin. "Don't mind him, it's probably the heat. Let's keep moving." Everyone nodded.

"But still...I wonder why Asch and Luke look so much alike? It's also strange that he can communicate with Luke in such a manner don't you think?" Natalia brought up, walking between Tear and Guy (who somehow managed to stay a little ways away).

"I don't know. I do find it strange though." Tear replied. Anise walked after them with Jade and Sophia not far behind. Jade stayed silent.

"I bet Ion has water..." Anise sighed. "That's another reason why we should hurry!" Before anyone could reply to this, Sophia coughed politely. Natalia turned around and smiled. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. Sophia smiled warmly and produced another bottle she had held in her hand. "I still have some water here with me, if you'd like some."

Anise grinned widely and ran towards her. "Really? You'll give me some?" she asked. She nodded. "Of course. That's why I offered it in the first place." Guy blinked. "Are you sure you wanna give us this? How about you? Are you still okay?" he asked with concern. Sophia continued to smile and nodded as well. "I've drank a lot ever since the oasis so I'm alright."

"That's very kind of you Sophia. Thank you." Natalia and Tear said as each took turns drinking the water. (Mieu had to give the water bottle to Guy. Jade said he wasn't very thirsty.) After the drink (and the empty bottle pushed aside), they continued to follow Luke into the ruins, Jade and Sophia still tagging behind.

"You told me you weren't fond of water in that way." he whispered subtly. His eyes were still focused on the road ahead, not bothering to look at his companion beside him. She smiled. "I'm sorry...I guess I kind of lied."

"I see." he responded simply.

There was silence afterwards, until Anise jumped up in front of them and started a conversation. "So Sophia...are you going to fight with us in the ruins?" she asked. "I wanna see you kick some monster butt!" Sophia chuckled. "I hope what I'm about to say won't change anything but I'm not very good with fighting, nor do I...consider the idea."

"Well, well, we have a pacifist in our midst." Jade answered with his trademark grins. Her smile faded slightly as she began to giggle. "Will that be a problem?" she asked. Anise replied though, instead of Jade who, she was expecting to answer. "Don't worry. We'll protect you! It's not a problem, right Guy?"

Guy joined in and laughed. "Sure! I guess not! But, shouldn't you be asking Jade that?" he joked.

"Oh, don't mind me. My opinion isn't that useful anyway."

Sophia silently giggled.

"Speaking of all of this, do you have any particular artes?" Tear questioned. She shook her head slowly. "I'm a Seventh fonist but my Fon slots are sealed permanently. And even if they weren't, I wouldn't know how to use it. I don't know any spells."

"Really? Since when?" Guy retorted. "That sucks doesn't it?"

Sophia smiled and sighed slightly. "They were sealed a long time ago and...It's alright. I don't mind."

…

I was ecstatic when I heard that our next destination was Zao Ruins. I've read about them quite a lot during my short stay at Grand Chokmah. I heard the ruins existed since the Dawn Age for a purpose unknown. (Even the book didn't say. And I'm glad it didn't, at least I'll learn something new once we get there and investigate.) Thank you Yulia then, for allowing me to see one.

The heat of the desert was painfully hot but I didn't mind it that much. I was...raised better and I was used to the heat. It had been a few days (could be more than a week, I've lost count.) after the Kaitzur Naval Port incident. We met for the very first time and afterwards, I had met everyone else.

I didn't expect that they would be that surprised of hearing about this. (I'd expected fewer reactions.) Another mistake I made about the colonel; he isn't very talkative about personal issues. (I should really stop doing that when I'm about to meet people.)

The situation that was presented during our meeting wasn't very pleasant. I didn't expect them to be so welcoming so I braced myself for the worse. But they aren't that hard to deal with, Guy Cecile, Anise Tatlin, Tear Grants, the only person whom I found rather interesting was Luke fon Fabre.

At such a young age, he acted so...irrational. I don't want to be that judgmental, so I'll leave it to that. Maybe there's more that meets the eye?

There was no time to get to know someone like me; they still had to save the chief. The general (Count Almandine, I heard.) had requested for me to stay here at the base until they were through with the rescue but I'd be slowing them down; and I wouldn't want that as well.

We traveled to Choral Castle, where I found out that Luke was captured seven years ago and was brought and found here. (I'm sorry Luke.) It also used to be their summer home but was abandoned after the Hod War. (A lot of things were abandoned after those sorrowful moments.)

Tear had then asked me if I was from Malkuth, since the colonel also came from there. (At least they're being polite by striking up a conversation, if not satisfying my own personal needs for socialism.)

I had ended up telling them anyway, as we escalated higher to save the chief, the Fon Master at our side. (I never realized how young he looked till then.) Both my parents were born in Malkuth territory and fled to Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. There, they had earned quite a reputation in business and economics. That was also the place where I was born. (Answering the question of why I have blonde hair and yet was born in Kimlasca.)

After the Hod War, our business plummeted since most of our powers resided in Hod. After...certain events, we moved to Malkuth to become legal citizens. There, I was also engaged to marry the colonel. (I hadn't told them that in detail of course. I just let them get ideas of there own.)

The colonel...I felt even more intrigued with knowing more about him ever since Choral Castle. We found a door with strange markings deeper inside the manor. Luke and the others found a way to open it and soon, we stood face to face with a strange machine. It was gigantic, and it somehow resembled an hourglass, except there was glass in the middle of the two.

I asked myself what it was and Anise was happy to answer it for me; we both had no idea. (She is a very nice girl.) But what I also found out something...interesting, if not strange. I didn't know that Guy had gynophobia. Anise jumped when she saw what was presumed a mouse and then, Guy went ballistic. (I guess I should stay away from him so as not to aggravate his condition.)

I noticed then, the colonel. That machine we were facing, he seemed to know it. Everyone started asking each other what it was but, he was awfully silent. I stayed quiet as well but...as I looked at him, I'm certain he knew what it was. I wonder...he really is quite an enigma.

I guess, that's where my intrigue and curiosity arose. Meeting him for the first time gave me an impression of who he was but that wasn't enough. I felt oddly aroused when I'm around him. (Not in that sort of way, though.) As if, I wanted—needed to know more about him. He had that strange aura...it was intimidating but it relaxed you in a way. It made you feel like...a person reading a mystery book. (I'm not so good with these kinds of things, forgive me.)

But I doubt if we would both open up to each other, just like that.

We continued our ascent towards the building, in hopes of finding Arietta the Wild. We're all hoping she didn't do anything with the chief. It felt a little nerve-wrecking, traveling with people you don't really know like this. But I couldn't say I was intimidated. More afraid than that.

And it's strange that now that I finally met the man I was arranged to meet, I can't—don't know what to think or what to say. Nothing seemed plausible around him. Even in this situation, everything seemed so...narrow. I couldn't describe what to do first, since nothing I could come up with seemed to be related to the circumstances at hand.

Another introduction? Tell them what I like and what I don't? My strengths and weaknesses? It all seemed so...stupid at the time. Someone is being held captive by a girl from the Order and everyone is basically confused. I...don't really know what to say.

Guy started talking to me then, a little far from me though. He's a nice person, even though he's afraid of...my kind. (I hope that isn't racist or sexist talk.) Maybe he felt a need to connect with someone new? Nevertheless, even though circumstances didn't call for it, everyone else joined in and tried to get to know me. (Of course, I'm sure the colonel was listening in, I had a hunch. Although Luke wasn't very happy to be..."wasting time with stupid chit-chat". I wonder why he's in such a hurry?)

I don't mind that what was on their minds on priority right now is the fact that they needed to save the chief but I'm glad that they made such an effort to talk to me. It's a nice impression and I don't mind that they're trying to get to know me. After all, I'm here for a quite a while.

Anise was only thirteen years old and yet, she seems so precocious. (In a good way though.) I find her kind of cute actually. Especially her doll she uses to fight; what is it called again? Toku--tokunaga was it? She could easily beat me in battle, by the way she fights. (Not like I would provoke one though.) And I was much more surprised when I found out that she was a Fon Master Guardian. (Amazing!) She struck me as outgoing; I'm glad she was here. I could easily talk to her, despite our age difference. (I guess it's also because she knows more about the colonel than I do.)

Tear and was also very kind to me. Tear is strong headed and she knows where her mission lies. However, even though that is true, she considered still, talking to me and helping me feel welcome. I envy her...I saw her use fonic artes once. She's very good and she has a wonderful voice. I wonder...

Now that I think about it, they weren't asking me how I met the colonel. They weren't asking me what happened between us or how it had come to pass. Were they avoiding the topic or waiting for another time to ask me? It's a question anyone can ask themselves, if given such a situation.

I don't want to believe just yet that they're accepting me like this without any doubts or questions. Maybe because they know I'm somehow related to the colonel that they won't ask? I still feel odd traveling like this but what can I do? I'll just have to stay silent for a while then.

Eventually, we found Arietta on the roof, together with what I think are...ligers? (Strange. No wonder they call her Arietta the "wild".) They were about to pull off into combat when one of her...pets (I don't know what to call them. Should she be offended by the word 'monsters' then...) knocked out Luke and dragged him back downstairs. We hurried to his rescue. (What could they possibly want with him? I have to admit, he wasn't as friendly as everyone else.)

We searched for him all over the castle. Even I tried to do the best I could to help them find him. When I glanced at the colonel's direction, I once again felt the need to know what he was thinking. It looked to me like he knew where Luke was taken. I wanted to ask him if he did know but...I don't know. I couldn't. (Even though I'm only here to get to know the colonel better, I can't help but get a tad bit excited when something happens.)

We soon found Luke on the strange machine we saw earlier, a God-General in our midst. He was still half-unconscious (Luke I meant, not the God-General.) when Guy and the colonel found him but as soon as Guy attacked Sync the Tempest, he fled the scene. (I'm assuming now that Guy and Luke are quite close since Guy was the most worried about him.)

Guy came back and showed some sort of Fon disc that slipped from Sync as he escaped. He said that they should try and analyze it for information afterwards. (Why was the colonel so silent? Was something bothering him?) But right now though, we have no way of reading it and the maintenance chief is still up on the roof. We have to rescue him.

Climbing back on the roof, Luke used a rather strange technique to ward off another incoming monster, a trick repeated from before. (Mieu is a cheagle right? She can breathe fire? Is...she even a girl?) They went into battle and...that was really the first time I witnessed their fighting prowess near maximum. (I'm starting to feel out of place now.)

They dodged Arietta's attacks and killed the monsters. (I'm sorry.) The chief was rescued at last, thank goodness.

...I didn't like what I saw next. Or rather...what I was about to see. I helped the maintenance chief together with Tear while she asked him if he had any wounds. Arietta was knocked out after the battle, so she laid there on the side of the building, wounded and hurt. (I felt horrible having to witness it, even though I said earlier I thought they fought good.) I somehow found the need to help her, even though she technically was ou--their enemy. (...Not yet.)

I didn't notice that I was slowly walking towards her, to see if she was still alright. (Pun intended I'm afraid.) I stopped when I saw the colonel walk past me, clutching his spear in his hands; looking at her with a frighteningly cold face.

I never forgot that expression. I tried to wonder, to reason with myself what to do or what to think; what to ask, but...the feeling was intense. I thought I had known the colonel. I really thought I had somehow managed to get past his first layer of ice but...this scene made me change my mind. We are nowhere near close.

I heard Luke shout when the colonel went in to kill Arietta. (He said if she wakes up, she'll be a hindrance to them continually. I can't believe it though.) Luke (thank goodness!) stopped him before he killed her as well as the Fon Master who, I think, might have known Arietta. (Maybe, since they're both from the Order.) He had to agree and a man named Van (Luke seemed so happy when he came.) came and took Arietta, saying that he knew we weren't in the port and that he'll take care of things. Fon Master Ion and the others agreed and we all headed back to Kaitzur.

I'm too judgmental. I really am and I act like that (or rather, tend to think like that) when I only have my thoughts to myself. I shouldn't have judged the colonel based on one introduction. Just one introduction...I'm such a fool. That won't provide me with anything.

I started to fear him that day. The colonel bears the nickname _"The Necromancer",_ I had heard in Malkuth. I'm not sure why though but then and now, I'm starting to think I might know why.


	4. Sink : Évier

**: 4 :**

**:: Sink ::**

( Constructive criticisms and reviews only, no flames )

…

We arrived at the Zao Ruins later than we had expected. A certain someone in the group (I'd rather not point to any names, but I'm sure it's pretty obvious.) had to whine about the heat for 10 minutes straight before we got any progress. As its name suggests, it's buried underneath the sand but it was still relatively easy to find.

I was surprised when Sophia suddenly sparked an interest in the ruins. (Well, well! Not only a pacifist but an archeologist as well. That's a shocker.) She seemed in awe when we entered to find Fon Master Ion especially. Had she wanted to see one of these? (I don't know if I share her fondness with it though, as do everyone else.)

I hadn't had the time to think about our current standing ever since the port. I had been caught off guard when I saw her look at me as we traveled by ship afterwards. (We were headed to Chesedonia at that point.) Everyone went their separate ways on the ship. Some went to eat, others to the deck. I stayed in the bridge, in case something might happen. (I wonder what could have happened if I didn't stay and watch?)

_Someday you'll hate me so much you'd want to kill me._

As I thought to myself, (after Luke left as well. I'm glad he didn't hear me.) I noticed her enter the room. (Did she have any idea though, where she was?) Her expression wasn't hard to decipher, even though she hid it with a smile. Did Sophia fear me?

"Ah, Sophia. What are you doing here? Aren't you on deck with the others?" I ended up asking her. It would have been so much more awkward if I didn't ask that, wouldn't you say?

She smiled at me and shook her head. "I've been out on the deck long enough. I thought I'd stay inside for awhile."

It ended up in silence again. A conversation with us seemed only to last for about two sentences maximum. (Why, I don't know why! I'm a very conversable person!) She didn't notice it, but I glanced at her with the corners of my eyes. She stared out the window in front of us, looking to the sky. I looked back and stared as well.

Both of us have lived our lives from the very moment in that time in mystery. We both didn't know who we were and we certainly weren't prepared for marriage. (My, Emperor Peony actually had a good idea this time!) This was just a ploy (I hope I hadn't meant that in a negative way.) I'm quite certain. Why, I don't mind playing a part in it but it seems very odd that they married off two people who have no idea about each other.

I'm not a very open person, mind you. I like to keep most things to myself, unless it's of dire importance. I won't elaborate further than I have too though. When the time comes and I'm right, that's when I make sure of myself.

Which brings me to her; Sophia Ivanov-Tatravoskie. We so far only know a few things about her. Her current nationality is in Malkuth and she can't fight nor use her artes. (I find particularly strange how her fon slots are sealed permanently...I have to investigate on that) That's it.

Usually, I don't think like this. I should be thinking of our next objective once he hit Chesedonia. It may be because of the fact that somehow, both of us had run away from this responsibility. In a way, differently, we had managed to avoid this for years and now, being faced with it suddenly...

Sophia may have had time to think through this. (She was the one who waited after all; I don't think I have the right _right _now.) I, on the other hand, (as the very busy colonel who, lives alone.) always kept it in the back of my head. At least they had told me her name a day after the engagement. (I was allowed a proxy but not to be there myself. Oh I feel quite special.)

I didn't forget it of course. Now, what kind of gentleman would I be then?

Still, I find it strange I'm in this kind of situation. To think, the person the military dubbed _"The Necromancer"_ is facing this kind of...difficulty. Ahaha. Ironic.

What I find troubling is the mere fact that she cannot fight. (Emperor Peony, you trust me too much it's quite scary.) I doubt this will go undetected by our enemies and if they find out, we'll have a liability on our hands. I'm not sure though, if I think it's not worth the risk but...we can't keep saving her if she gets into trouble all the time.

She's still silent, as was I. That day on the ship, I wondered what would happen to us in the future. Both of us refused to talk and our small little chit-chat (I really should keep my distance from Luke.) lead nowhere in getting to what I might think our future would be.

Why, I don't want to live with her with our relationship being platonic would I?

I remembered suddenly, that look in her eyes. A look I knew all to well. She really did fear me. Was it because of Arietta? (Pacifists are hard to deal with sometimes...) If that was the case, then this would be harder than I thought.

Marriage. This type of marriage though, is often dealt without any feelings. Even if we don't love each other the way other husbands' and wives do, just the basic knowledge about you to-be is good enough. (Society is harsh isn't it?) So really, love isn't required.

I looked at her again; I grasped the wheel tighter in my hands. She kept blinking. (Am I that intimidating?) Ah, so I found a habit of hers. I asked her if she was alright.

She answered calmly, as I first heard her in Kaitzur. "Yes. Thank you for asking." I shall admit, when she answers or talks, she radiates a warm, soft glow. An aura of maturity. (It's nice to finally have someone mature but this is off the line.)

"Colonel...may I ask where we're going?"

Ah, she finally speaks.

"To Chesedonia, to meet up with Commandant Van. We're going to let the Order decide on what to do with Arietta. And we have some business there as well."

She nodded. "I see. Thank you."

"You're quite polite. It's a nice change, having to talk with Luke all the time." She laughed at my remark and we both returned to silence. Well, it's a good start for now. Maybe she realizes that the situation isn't for introductions or getting to know you kinds of things. (Well, she's smart. That's another change.)

I'm somewhat thankful that the others are talking to her, if not small conversations. (Even Luke is somehow making an effort, although not a very good one.) However, we have yet to actually talk out of bounds. As long as both of us, me and Sophia, are avoiding the question at hand; we won't really get anywhere. And I'm not expecting too, not right now.

…

"So you like ruins? I never thought you'd be the kind of person too!" Guy remarked after Sophia's immediate awe-striking pose as they entered the Zao Ruins. She smiled warmly. "Yes, I've always wanted to see at least one of the ruins from the Dawn age ever since I read about them. I...didn't know they this one still existed though."

"Well c'mon then! Let's get going! Who knows what they could be doing to Ion!" Anise remarked, dragging Luke with her. "Hey! Cut it out! I can walk on my own! Sheesh!" Sophia ignored his comment and walked along with everyone else. "I still cannot believe it..." she added, sighing as she continued to scan the rooms.

"I'm sure we're gonna see a lot more of the ruins once we head in deeper." Guy said. "Indeed. The faster we get down, the faster we can find out what the God-Generals plan to do with Ion." Jade continued. She nodded. "I'm sorry. Did I slow you down?"

"Not at all. Let's keep moving now, shall we?"

Sophia smiled and walked with Natalia, who stroke up to talk to her. Tear walked beside them, listening. Guy stayed behind them with Jade at his side.

"So how're you doing? You should have told us you had a fiancé!" he asked quietly, grinning all the while. "I still can't believe it either...You're getting married after all of this! Make sure to invite me to your wedding!"

"Well, I didn't want to bother you all with my personal escapades and it wasn't really that important up till now. And don't worry Guy, you'll be there. Surrounded by dozens of women..."

"I was kidding!"

"Indeed you were." he chuckled. After following everyone else down the sandy slopes of the ruins, Guy continued. "It's an arranged marriage right?" he asked. "I'm not surprised. After Hod, that's usually the case." Jade nodded. "She waited a long time to meet me. I don't know whether I should warn her or pity her."

"Warn her?"

"I'm not exactly a candidate for the best husband Guy." he answered, his trademark expression on his face. _Stop joking colonel...I'm serious here_, Guy thought.

"But are you planning to get to know her?"

They reached inside the deeper parts of the ruins before Jade finally answered, as he adjusted his glasses slightly. "Maybe."


	5. Everlasting : Éternel

**:: 5 :: **

**:: Everlasting ::**

( Constructive criticism and reviews only, no flames )

…

"Jade, do you have any idea about these ruins?" Guy suddenly questioned as they headed further down the deeper parts of the ruins. "I heard Sophia say these are from the Dawn Age. Is it true?" added Tear. "I'm not sure but I'm certain that part is true. Ruins from that era are usually buried deep down in the ground; as is this one, to protect something. But I'm not a history expert myself, so I can't say for certain."

"None of the books I've ever read detailed on the facts of any ruins in Auldrant." Sophia commented. "But it's still good to see them firsthand." she smiled.

"Ion where are you?" Anise whined while going ahead, faster than the others. "Slow down Anise! We don't know what could be here! Think before you rush head on like that." scolded Tear. She pouted. "But Ion is in danger! Who knows what those God-Generals are up too!"

"Yes, but we ourselves should also take precaution." Natalia added. "If we run into harm now, who would be left to save the Fon Master?" Guy nodded. "That's a good point. Let's just hurry but with care, alright Anise?" She sighed. "Fine, fine!"

Luke scowled.

"Hey! I'm the ambassador here! How come no one's asking me anything?" he snapped. Jade sighed and cocked his shoulders. "Why, I don't suppose you have a better idea than going faster but with more care now do you?"

"Well...no but still...!"

"Luke, let's just keep going." Tear finally ended. "Whatever!" Luke shouted and they all proceeded deeper into the ruins.

"You shouldn't be so angry Luke. I'm sure Van can wait." Jade remarked. He scowled again. "Don't mock him!"

Jade chuckled and replied. "My, my, why would you think that?" Sophia smiled at Luke. "He must be important to you." He looked back at the older woman and let out a proud grin. "Of course! He's my master! He trained me how to fight while I was at the manor!"

"Thank you for sharing that with me, then." she answered. He blinked. "You're kinda weird. You keep saying thank you all the time, even though you shouldn't."

"At least, she says thank you." Anise giggled. "Unlike some people around here..." Tear shook her head. "Let's just keep going?"

"Right! Coming!" she answered with a sing-song voice and followed. Guy and Jade continued to stay behind the others as they kept their distance especially from the blonde newcomer. He sighed and started to talk again. "Maybe? So there's a fifty-fifty chance you aren't going to get to know her?"

"Well, I don't know about that. You put it in a way that sounds so negative, Guy." the colonel replied with his usual tone.

After a brief moment of silence, he continued. "In these kinds of situations, emotions aren't really necessary." Guy frowned. "I know but still..."

"You should stop worrying about us so much. It'll take a long time before things start to clear up but both of us know, surely, the consequences of rushing." Jade answered quietly, quickening his pace just a little so he was ahead of Guy.

Guy blinked in confusion.

"Consequences?" he repeated. Jade looked back slightly, so that Guy could get a small view of his crimson eyes. "When things are rushed, people tend to find out about things they shouldn't know just yet."

…

I still remember it clearly, even up till now.

I know I shouldn't be thinking of such things at an inconvenient time like this, but it's hard to overlook. (I'm sorry. I guess we should be searching harder for the Fon Master inside the ruins.) Ever since our meeting (I'm also sorry I keep bringing this up.), our conversations with each other haven't been...developing the way I had thought.

Silence greets us with every chance I take and, I cannot seem to remove it once it takes its place. I don't know whether the colonel tries to do the same though, but, I'm just getting a little tired of it. (Sorry to say, no harm intended.) I'm not mad at myself, nor am I mad at the colonel for this, but for some reason, I just seem to run out of things or thoughts to say when that moment comes up.

I take too long, and probably, that fear that holds me back turns into a deafening silence. (It's ironic on how loud silence can get.) It's not affecting the colonel though. (I might assume, but knowing me...)

I don't know what really holds my fear that prevents me from saying things I should, probably be saying to him. Even when I get chances to think about it more clearly, I can't seem to derive anything. Maybe it's the fact that I know I don't really need to do this? The fact that, I don't really need to develop emotions for the colonel?

In marriages like this, I've always been told all I really needed to know were the basics. As long as stability is ensured between both parties, what normal husbands and wives have don't necessarily apply to us. (In this case it's...)

And yet, even though I know this fact, I still try to make a conversation with the colonel. I still try to, connect with him, if not in small but meaningful ways. (Like I said, I try.) Even if I'm the only trying, then that's fine with me.

I laugh at myself whenever I think these thoughts. While everyone else around me is thinking of how to save the Fon

Master or, how to get past the ruins or maybe, what to do afterwards with the God-Generals, I'm thinking of...me and the colonel. It seems like I'm so selfish but, what can I say? I'm only human after all.

As we came in much deeper inside the Zao Ruins, (Mieu also found a new ability here; I didn't know he was that strong.

He could beat me in fonic artes any day.) I came to think again; about the day which I couldn't forget. (No, it isn't our first meeting.)

Luke was named the goodwill ambassador to help in the Akzeriuth mines. Miasma was all around the area and the people there were gravely suffering. All of them were sick and since, it used to be part of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, he and the princess had to help. (Although she was not allowed to go.) I left with Anise as the colonel, Luke and Tear were left to talk in the Audience hall. She left after leaving the confines of the castle and I was alone in the garden just beyond the entrance. (I guess I was wrong about Luke being...a little spoiled. He was named an ambassador after all.)

I walked along the rails of the garden until I came across a beautiful fountain. The pathways lead to a cross, which had the symbol of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear engraved in the front and the bottom of the concrete beneath it. I walked towards the center, and basked in the peace of the area.

It was much more simplistic than Grand Chokmah, but I came to find it still, as lovely. I had this moment to myself, since everyone was busy with other affairs, so I continued to stare down at the water. My reflection again...

I felt a strong wind and it took my hair, dancing along with it. I didn't mind that it messed up quite a lot though; I was still busy with the reflection. (It's the one thing I can't take my eyes off.) At that moment, so many things came rushing into my head. The ship incident, Arietta, Chesedonia and the Dark Wings...and now, Luke was being named an ambassador.

I'd even met Princess Natalia then. That was the first time I've ever met Kimlascan royalty though.

The wind died down and I was left once again, looking back at my reflection on the water. It seemed somehow, a sort of portal for my thoughts to organize themselves. It's gotten to be quite a useful habit. I thought about a lot of things, after I've calmed down. (Even though they seemed more like questions...)

Just as I was in the midst of my thinking, (which I never realized took quite a long time.) the colonel suddenly came up to me. I didn't notice him, until I heard him speak.

"We're about to leave now; we're headed to Akzeriuth by land." he said to me, a little quietly. A snapped out of my thinking and turned to him. I smiled. "Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there." I answered back. He shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "That's fine. Can you make it there walking?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, of course." He chuckled. "I don't know though, you might be lying to me again."

I blinked a little and giggled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you colonel, but I'm afraid I'm telling the truth this time."

The moment I walked out of my place in the middle of the fountain, my thoughts once again went all over the place. I hid it pretty easily though (I'm just afraid the colonel might notice.) and we walked towards Guy, Luke and Tear. (Luke seemed...frustrated for some reason.)

I could have sworn though, Guy gave the colonel a...look of some sort. (Maybe something got in his eye?)

We stopped talking when we left the city, but before that, Anise had some news for us; and it didn't sound good. She said that the Fon Master was missing, and that the people from Chesedonia (the ones that almost got away with Luke's wallet.), the Dark Wings, were the ones behind it. I wanted to wonder what their motives could be, but she gave out some more troubling news.

It seems that at that time, the God-General, Sync was watching over the exit out of Baticul. That wasn't good if they truly were interfering with the plans of the colonel and Luke. We had to find another way to leave the city and go to Akzeriuth without attracting the attention of Sync, or any other God-General in tow.

Anise was very worried about the Fon Master, so we had to think of something quickly. (I had already heard about the decoy ship that was going to carry Commandant Van and some aid troops to Akzeriuth.) I'm glad that Guy had found a way to get there, without having to go through with the God-Generals or the Oracle Knights. He said that an aircar led to an abandoned factory somewhere in the city. He used to go there as a child since, he admitted, he was a little adventurous. (My, I never expected that.)

Before we left though, (They had little choice.) Guy also showed Luke around Baticul (I'm sorry again Luke; I didn't know you were confined in the manor for seven years.). We even went to a dojo that, I never noticed was there. (We learn new things everyday, I suppose.)

We left afterwards, to the aircar.

That...wasn't what had made me remember that day though. Anyone, even me, could forget a trip by aircar. It was what happened before that, that I couldn't forget. The colonel came walking beside me, like he sometimes did as we traveled

(Did he think it was his duty to do so as my...fiancé?) and he started to talk.

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking to Akzeriuth? We don't know what we might encounter." he said. I smiled again.

(It's probably the only thing I can do perfectly.) "I assure you colonel, I'll be alright. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I really aren't lying this time." I joked.

"Am I really that obvious?" he answered. I was taken a little surprised by that (Did he want to catch me lying? How strange...) but I chuckled. Before we could continue with our small talk, Tear pulled me aside. She was smiling as well.

"May I talk to you Sophia?" she said to me. I nodded. "Of course you can. Is something bothering you?" She shook her head, some of her brown hair falling from their place behind her ears. (She was very pretty for her age.) "Nothing of grave importance but, I just want to say I'm sorry for Luke's behavior around you. Even for him, he seems very rude."

I giggled. (Maybe there's more to them than bickering? After all, she spoke in his name for me.) "It's alright Tear. I guess it's his way of...warming up to things." (Did I seem to rash?) She nodded. "I also want to say, even though things seem a little out of hand right now, you're welcome to be part of this...group."

I allowed her to continue. "Please don't think that we're only being this way towards you because of the colonel. We really do want to welcome you."

"And, I know it may not seem like what I'm about to say but, the colonel feels the same way." My eyes widened. She smiled warmly, and we entered the air car with the others. (She whispered and lowered her voice now.) "I don't know exactly how you must feel right now but, I promise you one thing." she continued.

I listened intently, as I felt a warm smile coming to me. "He doesn't talk to anyone like that; like the way he talks to you."

_So I'm not the only one, after all._


	6. Peace : Paix

**:: 6 ::**

**:: Peace ::**

( Constructive criticism and reviews only, no flames )

…

They winded down deeper and deeper and soon, they found themselves in the presence of God-Generals. Sync the Tempest, Asch the Bloody and Largo the Black Lion held Ion as their captive in front of a strange colored door, as everyone ran to his rescue.

"Ion! What are you doing with him?" screamed Anise, placing her hands on her hips. "Give him back!" she demanded. "Ah, the princess is here as well. Why don't you go back to the castle where you belong little girl?" Largo suddenly bellowed, taking a glance at Natalia. She scoffed. "How dare you! I am a princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear! I will not allow you to insult me or my country!" she replied proudly, her bow and arrow ready for fire.

"Tough words, princess. I wonder if you're as good with that bow as you are with talking back!" he answered, his gigantic scythe resting on top of his shoulders for battle. Guy nudged a little closer to Natalia, his hand on his own weapon ready to draw. "Natalia, be careful with you words. These guys aren't going to mess around with us, if they're insulted you know." he whispered, eyes penetrating the enemies.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know! I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away." she whispered back, taking a stance. "We still need the Fon Master to do something for us." Asch suddenly beckoned. "You can't interfere." Luke smirked. "Like hell we will!" He unsheathed his sword and everyone else prepared for battle. "Tough words for someone who fainted back at the Tartarus." Largo insulted.

"Yeah? Well tough words for someone who almost got killed with one blow from Jade's spear!" he insulted back. Tear glanced behind her. "Stay at the side so you won't get hurt, alright?" she said. Sophia blinked and nodded. "I'm sorry about this, but alright. I'll do my best, to at least stay out of your way." The other blonde in the group overheard the conversation and inched just enough to Sophia. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes. I promise."

Jade, eyes still fixed on the God-Generals, subtly took a side step next to her and whispered. "Sure you aren't lying this time?" he questioned, his voice in between a tone of joking and a tone of seriousness. She stifled up a smile.

"I hope not, colonel."

…

As soon as we made contact with the infamous God-Generals, harsh words and cruel glances were already being cast and drawn. It seemed like everyone had something bad to say about them, especially with the kidnapping of the Fon Master. They didn't seem like they wanted to harm him, though. (Thankfully.)

I was a little worried when I say them. Just by looking at them, they already look dangerous, just like their reputation commends them for. That would be a problem for everyone, including me, especially. From Anise to Guy, everyone who came to rescue Ion would definitely expect a fight. Of course, I didn't include myself there. I guess that's what worried me so much; to be a hindrance in battle.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go this time? What if something bad happens, caused by me? I sighed to myself, this isn't the time to be worrying about what I should have done. I'm already here, and if I turn back, they'd probably look down on me for not abiding with my own decisions. (That wouldn't help with the God-Generals either, would it?) I'll just have to do my best, like them, to do what I can; stay out of their way.

The battle began as soon as their words stopped flying. When everyone dispersed to fight the three God-Generals, Asch suddenly decided to just watch and protect the Fon Master. So they would be fighting Sync and Largo...nevertheless, this would still be a difficult battle, indeed. Sync and Largo are still part of the Oracle Knights, after all. They shouldn't be taken lightly, just because Asch isn't with them.

After the dispersion, I quickly ran to the back of the battlefield, back to the bridge, as I watched from the sidelines. (Thank goodness none of the God-Generals felt my presence run to the back.) Luke quickly took the challenge head on, drawing his sword again and swinging it at Sync, who maneuvered his way away from his attacks. I heard him scoff. "Damn it, stop moving!" he screamed. Sync didn't reply in response, but instead, flew up in the air and kicked him down. Luke tried to guard with his sword as best as he could, but he fell down from the impact and Tear had to cover for him as he regained his composure. (If he had one, I suppose.)

The colonel and Anise were casting spells from behind, but unfortunately, got disrupted when Largo swung his weapon at close range. The colonel managed to dodge it and continued his casting, while Guy and Natalia kept Largo at bay. "We won't let you win!" the princess shouted at him, drawing three arrows at once and shooting them with deadly precision.

Guy clashed blades with Largo and jumped up and landed back down with grace. "You heard her. You aren't getting away with the Fon Master!"

My eyes glanced back at the colonel, who concentrated his fonic energy in a fonic glyph beneath him. I wonder what spell he was casting. I soon found my question answered as a felt a drift in the air around me. It was getting rougher and rougher until a small whirl of wind centered on Sync; still clashing with Tear and Luke.

"Turbulence!" the colonel beckoned and the wind started to develop into a small tornado-like blast. It seemed very powerful, I could at least tell, from the change of the winds around us. Sadly, Sync dodged the attack (just barely it seems) and staggered, before standing tall and adjusting his loosened mask.

"This'll end now!" he shouted. Everyone regrouped, and took a defensive stance. "Everyone, try and take separate places around the battlefield. If we stay on one position too long, we'll end up for dead." I heard the colonel order. I saw them all nod, and as soon as Sync rushed in for an arte, they all dispersed.

Anise took a risk, though. I got much more worried when she rushed in to attack Sync after he rushed in. "Dual Punishment!" she bellowed. Her Tokunaga doll (The person who made it must be really good to sustain that much damage, just by attacking.) spun around, punching Sync. He blocked and Largo ran towards Luke, swinging his scythe. I felt my breath hitch and a lump form in my throat. Watching them fight was nothing I've ever seen before. Sure, not everyone was as talented and as good as the others, but still. It's not like I could ever match up to that.

I gripped the side of the concrete bridge tighter and my breathing started to grow faster. I felt compelled to help them, somehow in some sort of way. I knew, though, if I did I'd just be a burden but, they were so...indescribable. As if I felt insulted just staying there, watching.

Anise was doing her best defending against Sync's attacks. She wasn't doing very well, though since Sync was winning with speed. She gasped and fell from Tokunaga's back and tried to cover herself from the incoming impact Largo was about to deliver, instead of Sync. I gasped and winced.

"I won't let you get through!" I heard Natalia shout. When I opened my eyes, I saw her crouching down and clutching her bowstring, a flurry of arrows heading straight for Largo. He stammered when one of them hit his shoulder and leaned on his scythe for support. Anise sighed gratefully and regained her position back on Tokunaga. "Thanks Natalia! I owe you one!" she said.

"Let's save the gratification for when we win!" Guy said as he and Luke took Sync on together, a storm of artes brandishing the battlefield. Tear and Jade tried to cast spells to slow Largo down. I heard Tear sing a beautiful hymn, and

I felt as if, I was drifting to sleep. (She has a wonderful voice.)

As soon as she finished her singing, a purple aura glowed underneath Largo and emerged in a spark of energy. He winced in pain and I saw the colonel run up and summon a spear from (what seems like) nowhere. He thrust hard at Largo, but failed in killing him when a part of his weapon got caught in the attack. It looked like only about half of the attack was connected.

I had a feeling the colonel and Tear would be alright by themselves. If they could slow down Largo together, just by themselves, then I'm sure they'll be alright. (I pray for this to be true.) I suddenly heard someone cringe in pain. Luke had been punched mercilessly by Sync and not even Anise nor Guy could break his rhythm.

Eventually, Sync's attacks grew fiercer and I felt the ground shake a little. What was he planning to do? Guy drew his sword in a flash of light and I heard him shout. "Crescent Moon!" Sync blocked with one of his legs and continued pummeling Luke. "Stop it Sync! If you kill him, I won't have anyone rich to marry anymore!" Anise whined, while jumping high above the air and twirling down bellow. "Eagle Dive!" she said.

"This ends now! Storm Edge!" Natalia also cried out, the same crouch as I saw before connecting with a barrage of arrows. It broke Sync's attack, but as soon as he regained his position, the ground shook up even more. I lost footing and slipped on the ground, but my eyes stayed fixed on the fight.

"Take this!" Sync bellowed. "Stone Dragon Ascent!"

My eyes grew wider when Sync started the Arcane Arte. The ground around him was shaking and huge boulders and spikes from the ground emerged from underneath the area, everyone caught in it damaged. Natalia stayed safe, since she worked from afar with her bows and prepared to heal Guy and Luke who got caught in the spell.

"Oh soothing light, Heal!" she cried. She healed Luke while Tear saw the damage and ran over to the back to heal Luke with First Aid; both spells I wished I could learn and use. I suddenly felt useless when I witnessed the two Seventh Fonists act. They were so talented, both in Fonic and Strike artes, and I felt sad. I was older than them by at least nine to ten years and yet, they beat me in almost everything I want to strive to be good at. If I could use those kinds of spells too, then at least I wouldn't be cowering behind the battlefield, waiting for something good to come up.

"Thanks Natalia! That helped." Guy winked and ran back to the fight. Natalia nodded and continued to cast support spells, instead of attacking the God-Generals. I sighed again. It was a good thing she healed them so quickly. What Sync had done cost a lot of damage.

I stood from my seated position on the ground and, after realizing this wasn't the time to dust myself, just stood there watching in awe and in worry. No one would know what the outcome of this battle would be, but I'm just praying, hoping, they'd be victorious.

I stayed fixed on the colonel and Tear again, who was joined by Anise after a few blows to the large God-General. (Guy, Natalia and Luke were busy fighting Sync.) Tear used Invoke spell to create Fields of Fonons on the ground and Anise used one for the taking.

"Hee hee, just for you! Frigid Raptor!" she shouted, performing an Eagle Dive while staying inside a blue Field. Largo grimaced and hit the attack full on, finally kneeling down on the ground, using only the scythe for support. The colonel pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and ran swiftly towards Largo, summoning his spear again and this time, thrusting him with completion.

Tear nodded and ran up to the colonel and Anise. "That was good. We hardly have any damage at all." she said. Anise sighed. "No way! Sync almost killed us with that Stone Dragon Ascent!"

"It seems our fight isn't over, just because Largo is out of the game." the colonel said, suddenly. That look in his eyes, it was scary. He seems so carefree and calm when there aren't any battles, but when in one, it was whole different story.

They were so concentrated and so, focused. When he ran up to join in the assault with Sync, I felt myself just focus on his eyes, instead of anything else.

I snapped out of it when Tear started to sing a fonic hymn again. This time, it was a lot calmer than before, but still retained the beauty of her voice. A huge force field enveloped Luke, the colonel and Guy just as Sync took a flying kick. He attained impact on the field and made a backwards flip back. Natalia and Anise caught him off-guard and both attacked him to no end.

"Feel the power of light! Limited!" Anise shouted and a pillar of light started to come down on the young God-General. He tried to somersault away but his leg caught the impact instead and he winced in pain. "Got you!" Luke shouted. "You're dead now!"

With a cocky grin, he ran and charged his sword at Sync. "Take this! Fang Blade!" I saw him jump a little sloppy upwards, taking Sync with the slice of his blade. It was over, at last.

I thought I could sigh with relief, but when I did, Sync unexpectedly did a back flip in midair and disarm Luke with a kick.

Luke's sword went flying and landed on the ground, away from them. He screamed. "Damn it!" He landed with a huge, painful thump and I knew I heard Tear sigh. "Careless..."

"I'll use another spell to disarm him." the colonel offered, and soon, Guy and Anise started covering him for protection.

Natalia used another healing spell on Luke and Tear cast that strange purple fonic glyph that made me feel sleepy again.

Sync, however, was too fast for it to take effect and instead he went fo--

"COLONEL LOOK OUT!"

It was so sudden. My thoughts washed away from me when I saw Sync suddenly appear from behind Tear and the colonel. He pushed Tear away with a blow and suddenly decided to use another one of his Stone Dragon Ascent artes.

The colonel, thankfully, heard me and jumped away from his attack. He landed on his feet and summoned his spear again, my breath hitched once more.

Sync tried to counter, but was met with Guy's sword instead and he fell from impact of the two fonists.

I started to breathe normally after both God-Generals were pinned down. It seemed everyone could breathe, if not for a little after that. I leaned my head back a little in relief. At least the colonel was alright, as is everyone else. (I wasn't very happy with Luke, though. He was a little too cocky at that fight.)

I felt a bead of sweat slide down my temples. Just watching that fight had already made me tired. Just think of what they had felt, when all I ever did was sit and stand and sit and stand, watching them. It was a beautiful fight, if you want me to tell the truth. (And believe me, I somehow subconsciously tell lies.)

I stepped up a little from my safe spot (although I didn't know how safe this spot really was...) and approached them again. They were still focused on the God-Generals, whimpering in fatigue and defeat. "Y-You've grown stronger..." Largo stammered. "Heh! I misjudged you, princess."

Natalia scowled and crossed her arms. She seemed very annoyed and replied feverishly. "Well, this is brought upon by your own selfish actions!" Sync gasped for air, he seemed really hurt. (Some of the times where I wished I had the ability like Tear and Natalia.)

"You don't know what you're talking about." he retaliated, although it was hard for me to see the anger underneath all that embarrassment and tiredness. Before anything else could be said or done, Asch left the Fon Master's side and ran towards us, or, more importantly, to Luke.

Luke scoffed back and ran towards his attacker, both drawing swords at...exactly the same time. Which was...strange. I blinked. At the same time as well, Asch and Luke did the exact same move, with the perfect timing to mimic each other.

Just like...a mirror and a reflection. (Funny, I'm making reference.)

I glanced around, and saw everyone else was shocked. Especially Natalia. Once again, my eyes traveled to the colonel, and I saw the same look in his eyes when he's thinking about something...something important. Eyes that was unwavering, seemingly knowing the situation. Does he know why they executed the same thing at the same time with the utmost perfect timing?

I really, really wanted to know deep down. But I suppose, things like this could wait for when I...we...actually, know more than just our names.

"What the hell?" I heard Luke say in shock. I saw Asch cringe. "You really are stupid, dreck. Of course it's the same. We both trained from Van." I see...so they were both trainees under the Commandant. Somehow, I didn't really catch on the whole truth. I guess, deep down, I really wanted to use that as an excuse. (I don't think he'd like it that I'm using his curiosity to arouse my own ego.)

I broke out of that train of thought and saw Asch ready his sword again. "This time I'll--" he started, when Sync blocked his path. "No Asch! Hold back! We have more important things to accomplish than this trash."

Trash?

He scowled and seemed to listen to his comrade. "Fine." he snapped. I'm sure I saw him give Luke a dirty look, though.

Was there something between them, other than the strange fact that they look so much alike? (I sighed when I thought about this. I can't believe this.)

"We'll make a deal." Sync started. "You can take the Fon Master back and in return, we expect you to all leave this place. And if you return, we'll make sure you'll regret it. I can bury you all alive if you dare come back!" Even though he was already hurt from the battle, I can already tell he was serious.

The colonel sighed and nodded. "Alright, we aren't in a position to argue with that. It does both sides well, so why not?

Anise, if you will." he said. Anise nodded back and ran towards the Fon Master. "Ion! Are you hurt?" I heard her ask.

"Tch! Cowards. Fine, let's go then. C'mon! Move!"

"My, my, you really do have a temper. Alright. Let's get moving then, shall we?"

"I can't believe we're running away, like this."

"It's not really running away Natalia, but we've got no choice right now."

"Very well."

I'm sure I heard the God-Generals say something, but I walked away from them as they had ordered, with the others. I didn't look back, although I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I slowly tried to look at the colonel, but, as expected, he was looking towards the pathway.

"That was a very poorly placed move, Luke." I heard Tear say from behind. "Well, I thought I could have killed him, alright? Big deal! We got Ion back, so stop moping about it!" he remarked back. "Thank you for rescuing me, Luke." The Fon Master said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get to Chesedonia, okay?"

I heard Tear sigh, and quite frankly I couldn't help but sigh too. (Although I stopped myself before it got too far.) I didn't really like Luke, ever since Kaitzur. He seemed to have an air of arrogance all around him, and he was too easily persuaded. As if, he relied on the words of others, instead of his own.

Am I being hypocritical again?

What am I saying to myself? If there's one thing I should have realized after that fight, it's that, in a way, I am sort of like Luke. (If what I think is right.) I'm only tagging along because of the Emperor's wishes. It isn't like I'm any different from Luke. He was sent here to be an ambassador, wasn't he?

I sighed, and unfortunately, the colonel and Tear noticed me do so. "I'm sorry, Sophia. I know he isn't a very good person to be with at times like this." she said quietly, moving forward to avoid Luke overhearing. (Fortunately though, he was talking to Guy and Ion.)

I smiled. "No, I'm alright. It's not that." I reassured her. "I was thinking of something else, that's all." She smiled back at me; she really was a beautiful girl. "Alright, if you say so. I'm sorry, again."

She walked faster and ended up next to Natalia and Guy (who was a little ways behind them.).

"I must thank you, by the way."

My eyes widened, just a little and I smiled. I lowered my head and looked away, slowly. "For what?" I asked softly. "I did nothing to help." I added. It was true; the colonel was thanking me for nothing. If I at least, had the abilities of Tear or Natalia, then I'd be happy to take that gratitude. But sadly, I don't really have anything to offer, in terms of battle. (Hopefully, I can offer something else.)

I heard him sigh and it got me to look at him. (He was very good in getting attention.) I didn't know why, but there was something with his eyes that sparked my interest. I keep looking at them, whenever I get the chance. (It was kind of embarrassing.)

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked him again. He smiled, one I've always seen around when we travel. "No, it's just that, you have this great habit of lying." I blinked a few times and produced a chuckle. "I'm sorry. What did I lie about this time?"

He was very perceptive, I guess it's part of him I like.

"That you did nothing to help, of course. I would've suffered greater injuries than the ones I have now, if you didn't warn me of Sync." I giggled. "You're very good at this, colonel." I replied. "Yes, it's quite a burden being this vigilant."

"I wish I could do more than just shout when enemies approach." I thought out loud. The colonel seemed to be listening to me, even though he was silent so I decided to stop talking. Who knows what more I could blurt out. I just wished this sort of talking gets us somewhere. A close friendship is good enough for me, I'm not asking anyone of us to fall completely into the arrangement.

Friends...yes. I'd like that very much.

…

They left the ruins soon after defeating the God-Generals, exposing themselves back into the desolate heat of the desert around them.

"Man! We did get Ion back but now we gotta face this tremendous heat!" Anise complained, while she walked beside Ion.

"Let's get going as soon as we can, alright? I don't think I can take this much humidity!" Natalia nodded. "I agree with you Anise. The heat isn't very comfortable, now that we've left the ruins." she said, loosening her collar just a little to let some air in.

"And the faster we get outta here, the faster we can get to meet up with Master Van!" Luke shouted. "You mean to get to Akzeriuth where we can help those people?" Tear corrected, narrowed eyes piercing the red head. "Honestly. Is my brother all you ever think about?"

"Well, he can't help it. Van is the only person that Luke got to train with and bond with while he was still in the manor."

Guy answered, nudging next to Luke. "Got that right! L-Let's just get going okay?"

"Geez! Can't we let Ion rest a little? He must be exhausted!"

"But Master Van's already there by now! We'll miss him if we stall and waste time!" Luke retorted, voice a little higher than before. Anise was about to retaliate with her own, but was cut off short by a polite cough.

"Oh, this is getting interesting." Jade said, before the women next to him began to talk. "If you don't mind, Luke, maybe it is wise for us to ask the Fon Master if he wants to rest. He did go through that tiring ordeal of getting captured by the God-Generals." Sophia said; her voice still calm and collected. She smiled afterwards.

Luke sighed in defeat. "Fine! Go ahead and ask him!" Tear and Natalia shook their heads. "Unbelievable..." Natalia said.

"I know." Tear added.

"No, thank you for your concern, but I'm alright. Thank you Anise, Sophia and Luke." he answered politely. "I don't want to be a burden. I can take the heat, please don't worry." Sophia smiled and nodded. "Alright Fon Master, if that is your wish. Forgive me."

"Man, you sure are polite Sophia. That's so cool!" Anise said, grinning at her. She smiled in response. "Thank you Anise."

"Well, putting that interesting conversation aside, shall we get going everyone?" Jade finally intervened, earning the nods and approval of the group (especially Luke's). They walked out of the ruins and back to the desert.

Sophia was faced again, with having to trail behind with the colonel, something both of them have been doing so far.

Both of them must have realized it by now, but it was better to be safe than sorry. They both wanted to make this arrangement work, and if that means having to be friends at least, then it was fine.

When they trailed a little more from them, the silence broke. "That was the first time I've ever seen you stand up for yourself, you know." he said casually. She giggled. "Really? Then I'll make a note of speaking my mind out more often then, colonel." she replied.

"Oh, you don't have too." he answered.

She stared in confusion. "Pardon?"

He smiled again, one that she had gotten used too. "It's just interesting seeing things unfold like this." She smiled. "Then, in that case, am I helping at all, even though it's not in a fight?" she remarked. He chuckled. "Indeed you are. Congratulations."

She stopped walking and Jade looked back at her. She blinked, before smiling as warmly as she could; she remembered, back at the ruins.

_"Yes, and you're welcome, colonel."_


	7. Water : L'eau

**:: 7 ::**

**:: Water ::**

( Constructive criticism and reviews only, no flames )

…

Chesedonia felt like heaven to the group of eight, after walking through the hot desert sands and under the burning sun. The town itself wasn't so bad, either. Stalls and tents were spread out in different places, maximizing the large area. Small buildings could also be seen, as well as what seemed to be a castle. (Somebody's home, perhaps?)

Amongst the calls and shouts of vendors and merchants Luke spoke. "Finally, we're here! Now we can catch up to Master Van!" Tear sighed and shook her head. "Is my brother all you ever think about?" she said, quite irately.

"Like I said before, Tear, don't be so hard on him!" Guy joked, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. "The important thing is that we're here in one piece, right?" he added. Natalia nodded in agreement. "Yes. We were lucky to have beaten the God-Generals and save the Fon Master with little difficulty."

"Whatever! Can't we just go and meet up with Master Van already?" he whined back. Tear sighed again. Sophia giggled from her place near the back and patted Tear's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Are you alright, Tear?" she whispered. Tear blinked and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe it's the heat that's making us all jumpy."

"Alright, if that's what you say."

"Thank you for asking, Sophia. I appreciate it." The younger female responded quietly, and both smiled at each other. Anise ran up from behind, the Fon Master in tow. "So, what do we do now? Ion! Are you still alright? Do you need to rest?" she asked.

Ion gave her a comforting look and shook his head. "No, it's okay Anise. Luke wants to see Van soon, and I don't want to be a burden."

She sighed. "That's it Ion! You're resting, whether you like it or not! That's okay, _right _Luke?" He didn't respond. "Hey Luke, Anise is asking you a question." Guy repeated. He still, failed to respond. "Luke?"

Luke cringed silently, a huge jolt of pain streaming through his head. He used both hands to grab his head and he closed his eyes, wishing strongly, for the pain to stop. "Argh!" he finally screeched. "D-Damn it…"

"Luke!" Guy shouted. He ran beside his friend, still wincing in pain. "Is it one of those headaches again?" he asked, worriedly. He nodded slightly. "I-It's different this time…Damn it…I-I hear…voices! Argh!"

"Voices?"

…

We entered Chesedonia a little later than we had expected. After successfully defeating (Although our victory wasn't expected to end the way it did.) Sync and Largo back at the ruins, we hurried to Chesedonia.

I was surprised, then, when I heard Sophia (Of all people, I would have never expected her.) warn me of an incoming attack by Sync. It was fortunate that she had hidden out of the battle; I don't even want to think of what might happen if she had joined in. (My, I never expected it to come out that way either.)

I was pretty sure when we left, that she had thought she was useless. I was, after all, given the rare gift of perception. (My, I'm so humble.) We talked again, and after she had somehow regained her confidence. (She had a certain aura that I couldn't begin to describe.)

After arriving in Chesedonia, I had come to think about what I had just said to her back at the Zao Ruins. I didn't expect to say that, but it had come out anyway. I don't regret telling her that she wasn't useless, though. (Ah, there goes my gentlemanly side.)

I am happy, at least, that Tear is making an effort to talk to her. Age makes little difference among women, I'm afraid. (Did that just come out as a negative sexist remark? My, forgive me if it did then.)

I had a bad feeling when our resident prince (Ahem.) told us his head had started to hurt, and that he was hearing voices. I shook off the feeling, and tried to push the thought at the back of my head, although it was making good progress in returning.

After some discussion and…interesting talks, we decided to go to the inn for the moment and rest. (The heat is quite unbearable if one is not used to it…that's what I would have wanted to think.)

Unexpectedly, Luke (Oh dear, I seemed to have given it away again.) started to draw his sword and then he aimed it aggressively at Tear. (I tried, again, to push the thoughts away.) He stopped and dropped his sword before collapsing to the ground.

I already had…a vague idea of what was happening, no matter how much I didn't want to believe it. What had Dist done to him, in Choral Castle? (Such an idiot, no matter where I go.)

I heard Sophia gasp in between Tear and Natalia's worried protests to get to the inn faster. It was made quite obvious of how Sophia didn't like Luke (It was interesting back at the ruins, as well. Educational, if I may say.) so I was quite amazed at her show of concern.

Guy ended up carrying Luke inside the inn and laying him down on the bed.

I left after a few minutes, and came to think to myself. Hearing voices, being controlled all of a sudden (I can point out that obvious fact as well, thank you very much.), headaches getting more frequent…

Perfect isofons…it can't be. Asch and Luke…no. I must be mistaken.

I have to be.

I hadn't realized that standing near the doorway of the room could allow me to… _eavesdrop, _although I hate to use such a strong word, on their conversation. Well, I'm here. There isn't any harm, now is there? (My, my, I amaze myself at times.)

Ion was the first to talk.

"I hope Luke is okay…"

I heard Tear sigh. "I wonder what happened…why did he do that all of a sudden? Did it have something to do with those headaches?"

"I'm not sure…this hasn't happened before…Up 'till now, that is." Guy joined in. I sighed, silently. Just listening to them wonder I was already starting to doubt myself.

This shouldn't…_couldn't_ be happening.

"Could it be the heat back at the desert?" I heard my dear fiancé say gently. (I' not being sarcastic_…Believe_ me.) I heard her sip something. Was she drinking water or tea? (I would love a glass, but I have to wonder where in Auldrant she got it.)

"Is that tea you're drinking, Sophia?" I heard Natalia ask. I didn't really anticipate my question to be answered so quickly. I heard no response, so it must either be a nod or not. "No, just water in a fancy cup."

"Man! Speaking of water, I'm drenched!" I now heard Anise whine. I must admit, I think everyone that had traveled to the ruins is thirsty. (Did I refer to myself as well?) And then I heard chair legs drag. Someone was getting up.

"I'll be happy to get you some, Anise." Sophia offered her. After protesting and scolding from Natalia (I had to chuckle. That was quite amusing.), I heard her walk across the room, and saw her head pop out from the doorway.

She noticed my presence at the side of the door and gasped a little. I let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. It seems you've caught me."

She blinked and looked back to the room. She smiled again, and walked towards me, eventually passing me. As she did, I heard her whisper. "I won't tell anyone, Colonel." She giggled.

I sighed in response and watched her leave the room. When I was sure that she was gone, I walked back inside and sat down near the corner, waiting for Luke to wake up. Things had to be explained, but nothing in depth, at the moment.

I guess when I sit down they're all compelled to ask me questions. After Sophia left and I took a seat near the corner, I saw all of them turn to me. "Don't tell me I have something on my face, now."

"Colonel, have you been getting along…with…Sophia?" Natalia asked me suddenly. Ah, here goes the old interrogation method. These kids should know I almost invented that. Well, time to answer…

"Well, of course I am. Why ever should I not be?" I answered, as casually as I could. I was telling the truth, after all. I had nothing to hide.

"You say that so sarcastically. It's hard to take you seriously." Tear responded. (Oh dear, I'm hurt!)

"Come on, Colonel! Give us some information here! You're totally leaving us hanging!" Anise whined. I beg to differ! I was leaving no one_ hanging_. I suppressed a chuckle. Who knows what they might have asked me if I didn't make a slight reaction.

"Alright, what do you want to ask me?" I questioned them. If they were so serious about the topic, then I can spare them the same attitude, don't you think?

They were silent and looked at each other. The Fon Master was just smiling. "Then I'll ask the first question. Do you mind Jade?" Guy volunteered. I told the truth, of course.

"Actually, now that you do mention it—"

"Okay, like we said, how are you doing?" Dear, he cut me off! Now, this is really getting to be interesting. I smiled at him as normally as I could and adjusted my glasses…To keep them from falling off my nose, of course.

"Like I said as well, we are doing just fine. What were you expecting me to do? Hm? Kiss her?" I was _dying _to hear what they had to say for this one.

I saw him shrug, while the others looked away. Oh, did I get them now? "Well, I didn't say that. You make us sound so horrible, Jade." He replied, rubbing the back of his head. He seems to do that a lot.

"It's just that, we don't see you talk that often. Shouldn't you be making an effort to at least get to know her as a friend?" Isn't that what I've been doing?

I sighed. "I'll get to know her on my own pace at my own time, thank you for the advice, Guy. Is that all?"

"Now that Guy mentioned it, I haven't seen you two talk either!" Tear and Natalia joined in afterwards. I'm being pinned down by youngsters…What next? Dear me.

"I've seen them communicate back in the ruins, but only for a brief moment. And I also heard her shout when Sync was about to attack the Colonel. Does that count?" Natalia spoke.

"I think so."

I sighed again. "I'm flattered that you all care so much about what's going on in my private life, but if I haven't said this before, then I'll say it now. This isn't the appropriate time for a social experiment. When the right time comes…Well, we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? Now, are you all satisfied?"

They probably gave up on interrogating me after I said that. (I told you, I invented interrogation. Kids today…) They were all so silent afterwards, until it grew too much for them and they began discussing something else.

Of course, I was left to my thoughts. In terms of standing right now, friendship would be a good course of action between myself and Sophia. But there are more important things than that. If I get distracted who knows what may happen.

Although, I think the biggest thing to worry about at the moment is what my comrades had planned for me. (Mischievous, aren't they?)

Sophia returned with another glass of water after a few minutes and gave it to Anise. She grinned and thanked her happily. "You're great, Sophia! Thanks!" She smiled again and took her seat near the doorway.

I grinned to myself. I should be a little more careful, next time.

"Is he awake?" Sophia asked. Tear shook her head, although it was obvious Luke was still out.

As if the devil had been listening to our conversation, Luke awoke. He rubbed his head and tried to stand, but was pulled back by Guy. "What the hell happened?" he asked irately. (Temper, temper.)

We ended up explaining to him what happened after he collapsed, and I ended up telling everyone about what it had to do with Dist. "Unless we find dear old Dist the Runny, there isn't much we can do about your condition, Luke."

Of course, that caused _His Majesty _to complain about a few things, as he was prone to do when he was irritated. One tirade was all about the Fon Master coming with us and what we would do while we were with him. I must say, ambassadors of peace have changed these days. Everyone had suggested bringing Ion along, and that way we could also protect him from any assaults from the Oracle Knights. Seeing as how apparent a certain somebody was at projecting his _annoyance, _we agreed to take Ion along.

"Okay, fine! Do whatever you want! Let's just get to Master Van!" Ah, once again it's all about the Commandant.

"Where is he?" Luke had added.

"The Malkuth consulate should know. Shall we be going then?" I answered him. We left the inn and continued to the consulate, a few blocks away from here.

I don't know if it's just me or not, but I began to notice, whenever we headed out, that they all seemed to walk a bit faster than both Sophia and myself. It's as if they're leaving us behind, together, on purpose. (Subtle, yet very palpable.)

I sighed and continued walking towards our next destination. I suppose there isn't any harm in it, for now. I didn't mind. What I _was_ worried about was where we would go after all of this. It is wise to think ahead, is it not? I'm quite certain that we both have our doubts. But I can't go back on this, definitely not now that I've started something.

I just need to focus, that's all.

We arrived at the consulate and, unfortunately for Luke, Van had already left Chesedonia. We were about to plan our next motive when, suddenly, Guy cringed in pain. He was clutching his arm and, out of the blue, lashed out at Luke when he tried to help. Strange…I didn't see Dist do anything to Guy.

"Guy! You obviously aren't feeling well! Let's call a doctor. C'mon!" I heard the red-head say. Guy, of course, denied any help and Ion realized that the pain was from a curse slot seal. It triggers memories from someone's subconscious and uses them to control the victim. Back at Choral Castle…Maybe that was where it had happened and I failed to see it.

I saw Sophia try to approach Guy, apparently worried. "Guy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked him. He grinned and stood up with Luke's help. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. You don't need to worry."

She smiled at him and accepted his answer. Although, it was quite obvious that she wasn't buying it. (I can see these kinds of things. Part of my observational talents, perhaps?) The effects of the seal vary with range. The one in control must be in the area, here in Chesedonia.

We left as soon as we were able to and boarded a ship.

Guy felt better after we left the city. I had a feeling that the Fon Master knew who was controlling that cursed slot seal. He was in a deep state of thought before we hurried outside the city.

The ship started to sail on, and we all waited on deck. Others boarded rooms.

I stayed outside since I felt I needed a bit of fresh air. I was trapped in my own thoughts when I became aware of someone else's presence: Sophia's.

I didn't turn to face her, rather, I just waited there for her to come closer to me. (Well, who would have thought that she actually would?) "May I stand here?" she asked me, quietly.

I nodded. "I don't see why not."

We spent the trip in silence, both of us just looking at the sky. (Well, _I_ was looking at the sky; she may have been looking at the water.)

I heard her cough politely and I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "Is Akzeriuth as bad as they say it is?" She asked me. Ah, our third conversation of the week. How, _stimulating._ I nodded. "Yes, the miasma the planet is generating is quite a problem in that area."

She nodded back. "I see. Then we should get there as fast as we can."

"I've noticed you aren't a fan of Luke."

Well, I was stating a fact. When she thought no one was looking I could see in her facial expression; her dislike for the ambassador. She hid it well, though, when she talked to him.

And, at least it isn't as noteworthy as hatred. (She still shows some concern for him, albeit a little cautiously.)

She chuckled. The wind from the sea was blowing now, and the air became a little cooler. "I'm being judgmental, really. Forgive me for that, Colonel." She answered back. I haven't really noticed how she looked, up 'till now. I don't lie, like I had said before. She really was beautiful. Long blonde hair complimented her, as did her sky colored eyes. Truly, a citizen of Malkuth.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It was just an observation."

Damn, I had given it away. Oh dear.

She chuckled again, this time softer. "I don't dislike him…It's just…a bad impression, is all it is. There must be more to him than just that." I didn't expect that kind of answer, but we never get what we expect, now do we?

"Indeed. Let us observe him together, shall we?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "It would be an honor, Colonel."

We spent the last few minutes of that trip in stillness. I didn't bother to talk anymore; I had said everything I had wanted too. My mind was now focused on Akzeriuth; the longer we took, the longer the people there would suffer. After a stretched-out moment of silence, she spoke up once more.

"Colonel, may I ask you something. If you don't mind, that is."

I turned, slightly, to look at her. "Ask away."

"I heard Luke say you had your fon slots sealed as well. Is that the same as…mine?" I felt her fix her gaze at me.

I faced her and turned back to the sky, answering her question as best as I could. I couldn't be specific about it, since I don't really know how she had hers sealed.

"I can't say for certain but, yes, my fon slots are sealed temporarily." She was silent, but listening, so I continued. "Largo sealed them with a mechanism back at the Tartarus a few weeks ago.

Or perhaps it was longer; time passes so quickly. The seal reduces my capabilities, but I am still capable of using fonic artes."

She blinked and looked away. "I see. So they aren't the same after all."

"Since you asked me a question, may I ask you something?"

She smiled. "Of course. Please do." I fixed my glasses; they were falling off the bridge of my nose again. (I need to get these fixed one day.) I cleared my throat before continuing.

"You said before that you were a Seventh Fonist, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was."

"And that you can't use them because your fon slots are sealed, right?"

She nodded again, a little slower this time. "Yes, that is correct."

"Mind telling me how that had happened? I haven't heard of a fon slot seal mechanism that seals a person's fon slots _permanently._ When were they sealed?" I didn't mean to shoot out so many questions at once, but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. She smiled.

"I don't really remember when they were sealed, and I don't know how they were sealed either. It's all a blur, I'm afraid."

I sighed and left the deck, walking slowly as I pushed the door back into the ship's holding room. She glanced at me, wondering.

"Colonel? Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

I didn't look back though. With that one smile she had given me, the truth already came to me, ironically. I don't want to bother with lies like this, so I'll ask her again some other time when she's ready.

I sighed once more and continued. But I answered her question before I left. I was hoping to befriend her, as Guy and the others oh so subtly told me too, but, I guess she just isn't ready to trust me. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

"_Well, not particularly but you are a very bad liar." _


	8. Dream : Rêve

**:: 8 ::**

**:: Dream ::**

( Constructive criticism and reviews only, no flames )

…

The newly constructed Kaitzur Military Port gleamed in the bright sun, the metal crates and boxes that were being shipped away by soldiers reflecting the light. Kimlascan soldiers marched to and forth, patrolling the area. As soon as Luke and company arrived, a soldier saluted them and led them to the resting area.

"So, what now? We gotta get to Akzeriuth, right? Where is it from here?" Luke asked, impatiently.

Jade looked around and answered. "We can get there from here if we travel through Deo Pass. The pass is located bit little north of here."

"Alright! Deo Pass, then! Let's go! We can still catch up to Master Van if we hurry!" Luke said excitedly, running past the guards and outside the port. Tear shook her head in exasperation before following.

"Well, no point hanging around here. Ion, you still okay?" Guy asked with concern.

Ion nodded. "Yes, thank you, Guy. Shall we be going? Luke might get hurt if we leave him to himself for long."

Natalia sighed. "I don't know about _that_, Fon Master. It seems in his eagerness he becomes powerful enough to defeat any monster."

Jade interjected. "Indeed. Well, at the risk of sounding repetitive, shall we be going?"

Jade reiterated, as he walked past them with Sophia in tow. She smiled at Tear as she passed, causing the younger girl to smile back, before following the two.

"Is Deo Pass the only way to get to Akzeriuth?" Natalia asked, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it is." Guy answered. Natalia blinked in confusion.

"Unfortunately? What do you mean?"

He grinned. "Well, there are some pretty tough monsters that live in that area, now."

"I read once that Deo Pass used to be Kimlascan territory but was claimed by Malkuth shortly before Akzeriuth. Is that correct?" Sophia said, smiling as she looked back at Guy.

Jade nodded. "My, I'm impressed at your depth of knowledge. That was in a book?"

She chuckled. "Yes, apparently so."

Guy smiled back. "But even so, what you said was right. That's why it's in such bad shape since they didn't bother to fix it up afterwards."

"Well, we'll see how messed up this place is when we get there, right? So let's hurry, already!" Luke whined, stomping further onwards and entering a small area of forestation. Tear shook her head slightly, but, otherwise, ignored him.

"Yes, the faster we get there the faster we can help the people." Natalia added.

"Akzeriuth…I won't like it." Sophia whispered. She lowered her head and sighed. "I really won't like it."

Jade laughed. "Oh, you won't? Well, I don't expect anyone to like a town that's being consumed with a plague brought on by the miasma."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Exactly."

"Yes…Well, as our dear ambassador said, let's hurry." He said, eyes fixed on their destination.

She held back a giggle. "Yes, alright."

…

It made me wonder about Akzeriuth when the colonel hinted it was more than bad. (I could tell from his tone of voice and the way he had said what he did. Was I finally beginning to understand him?)

I had heard a little about the state of affairs there, but to be seeing the damage of the miasma first hand is…a little hard to imagine. I hope the damage isn't as bad as everyone's saying it is. I was never really good with seeing people…suffer. It's part of the reason why I despise fighting, or any forms of violence. The fact that someone, either enemy or ally, will get drastically hurt…I can't bring myself to endorse such a thing.

I'd rather see things solved in a diplomatic manner, rather than solving them with brute force. There's always that option and I'd rather leave violence as the very last resort. After traversing the small copse of trees and vegetation, we finally reached Deo Pass.

It was…as I had heard from Guy. It wasn't in its prime state; I could see loosened ropes and ladders everywhere. Rubble and debris surrounded the area, causing some mold to develop. I heard Anise speak.

"Man, this place is messed up!" I could agree very much with her on that point. I don't mean to sound mean or such, but…I imagined it to be a little cleaner than this. (Forgive me!)

Guy laughed a little, and replied to her.

"Yeah, like I said, they didn't bother to do anything with it since they claimed Akzeriuth."

My eyes turned to Luke, almost automatically as they do to the colonel. (The colonel…has a b-beautiful face. He doesn't look as old as he is…Oh! Now I'm blushing!) He scoffed at the area and continued.

"Messed up doesn't begin to describe this place! Well, anyway, let's keep going. Master Van is way ahead of us now!"

Tear followed him. I smiled. She's the most concerned out of all of us for Luke, and that's a very good thing. At least there's someone here for him. (I just have a feeling there is more in store for Luke, be it a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully a good thing.)

"Ion, I want you to watch your step here, alright?" Anise wagged her finger at the young Fon Master, her hand on her hips. He gave her a reassuring smile and answered her. "Don't worry about me, Anise. I'll be alright. I've got you, Guy and Luke and everyone else to protect me, right?"

I smiled at him and looked at Luke again. (I tried to anticipate his answer but…)

"Whatever! Isn't that Anise's job? Let's just get going!"

My smile faded from me and it slowly turned into a frown. So much for that…I guess.

"Did you guess a more polite answer?" The colonel asked me.

I smiled softly, and nodded. "Yes, I actually did. That was an amazing observation, colonel."

He shrugged. "In this profession, it is crucial to observe. Never mind_ that_, though. I might as well go ahead and apologize for whatever rude things I may say as a result of my…'_observation skills_.'"

I giggled. "Very well."

We proceeded upwards, towards the other end of the pass. Luke was leading us and was walking a little faster than he should. I got worried for the Fon Master, but decided to keep quiet. Luke had a way of…becoming annoyed when things like that were brought up, constantly.

"So far, the monsters don't seem to be coming at us unless we provoke them." Guy said, out of the blue.

Natalia nodded. "Yes, it is a relief, not having to defend against monsters as we go."

"Ion! Are you really, super-duper sure you're fine like this?" Anise asked him again. (I guess Anise can do the persisting for me, then?)

He nodded and replied, his tone of voice patient and quite comforting to hear. I already knew, though what he was going to say. (I hope I am right this time.)

"Please, Anise. I really don't want to be a burden. I'm quite fine. Really! Let's keep going, okay?"

"Just tell me if you need to rest, okay? I'll _force_ Luke to stop and let you. Promise!" I had to laugh at that remark; she was so dedicated to him. I found it nice to see that kind of loyalty and concern. I looked back at the dusty road and continued to walk, slowly observing the area around us.

Then my eyes traveled on the colonel again, as they always did. I couldn't pin point it but there was this strange…aura around him that seemed to want me to know more. It wanted me to stay near him, like, if I didn't, I wouldn't feel as secure. I tried to hide my gaze as subtly as I could but I'll be the first to admit that I'm no master of subterfuge. (He was really very good at observing.)

"Is there something wrong with my face?" I heard him say as I quickly looked away. I blushed as I continued to lower my head. "Of course not. I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say…That was very awkward.

"I see. Then, do you mind if I ask you something? Opportunity has struck." He continued. I nodded my head as I looked up at him. (I guess I'm killing two birds with one stone…)

"No, I don't mind. Please, be my guest."

"Alright then. Tell me, if a monster attacks us this very moment, do you have any means of protecting yourself, other than us?"

I was taken aback with that question, partly because I didn't know what to answer him. He knows I can't use fonic artes, and that I'm not a fighter. Why did he ask me this, knowing those facts? (Was he testing me, perhaps?)

I stammered to answer him, thinking abruptly of what to say, but, unfortunately, only air came out of my mouth. He chuckled, and I blinked at him. "I didn't expect my answer to be so demanding. I apologize."

I shook my head again, embarrassed. "No, I'm the one who should apologize, colonel." At least that had come out right. I really did feel sorry…I'm the one tagging along.

"Oh? Why should you apologize? If my _old_ memory serves me correctly, you did nothing wrong. Well, not yet, anyway." I felt him set his eyes on me, but only for a second. (It was so intimidating…)

"I'm following you all like this and I can't even protect myself from any attacks. I'm sorry. It seems I'm something of a liability..."

He stopped moving, halting everyone behind us.

"Hey, what happened? Something wrong?" I heard Guy ask. I stopped as well and looked at him, his eyes wandering the area. They stopped at a nearby bush.

"Colonel?" I queried.

He frowned and suddenly grabbed me by the waist, jumping to the side as he did so. I muffled a gasp of surprise as he rapidly dropped me off to the side of the road, his spear appearing in his hand. "They've caught us by surprise. Stay here."

I was confused until I heard him say that. I nodded my agreement before running off more to the side. From there, I watched as Guy and Tear took up defensive stances and glanced around nervously. A little ways away, Luke was frantically fighting against a wolf-like monster that had finally shown itself, before Natalia and Guy noticed his predicament and went to his aid.

"Damn it, get outta my way!" Luke shouted. I saw him concentrate, red energy flowing through his right hand, before he thrust his fist forward at the monster and drew back suddenly, with an astounding force. "Raging Blast!" he cried out, and the monster collapsed.

"Ion! Stay here with Sophia! I'll take care of this!" Anise instructed as she pushed the Fon Master gently to my side and summoned up her Tokunaga, swiping an incoming attack.

"Be careful everyone!" Ion shouted.

I watched with the Fon Master as they all fought the monsters together. They were starting to wear down, and, as Natalia drew her bowstring, I saw the colonel gather up fonons for a finishing move. Natalia saw him and withdrew her weapon, staying behind him to act as support.

The colonel closed his eyes and chanted, a fonic glyph appearing beneath him. He focused on the weakened monster before releasing the fonons and crying. "Energy Blast!"

The monster was crippled under the pressure of the attack, and I flinched as I saw blood spill out from its mouth. (It wasn't pretty…)

"It's over…Sophia? Are you alright?" I turned slightly to the Fon Master who was smiling gently at me.

I smiled warmly and nodded back. "Yes, Fon Master."

"I saw you wince a little. I thought you might have gotten hurt."

"No, I'm alright. Thank you very much for worrying Fon Master. It is an honor."

He chuckled and replied. "Your regard for me is very high. _I_ should be the one thanking _you_."

I hid a giggle and shook my head in disagreement. "Really, Fon Master. I did nothing worthy of a thank you, unlike the colonel and everyone else."

"I still need to thank you for thinking so highly of me."

Before I could reply, I saw Anise run up to him and heard her call out his name in worry. Fortunately for us, those monsters weren't as hard to defeat as some others we had encountered and no one was badly injured in the attack. I left Anise and the Fon Master to _chat_ and walked up to Tear.

"Tear, are you alright?" I asked her. She didn't respond to my question, so I asked her again.

"Tear?"

She still didn't answer me, so I got a little worried. Was something wrong? After a few moments of utter silence, I turned to look at where she was looking and I stifled a small smile.

Out of the corner of her eyes, and what seemed to be the eye of her attention was a young, red-headed Luke receiving a healing spell from the princes—err—Natalia.

"Hold still! I can't heal you if you keep moving around!" Natalia scolded him, as Luke continued to wince and move around, preventing her from casting.

He scoffed. "I can't! We're wasting a lot of time! We need to go now! Master Van's waiting for us!"

"Would you please stop thinking about the Commandant for one second and focus on the more important matters at hand? Akzeriuth and the people there are what we should be worrying for! I swear, Luke…" Natalia said.

I turned back to Tear, who rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. She seemed startled when she saw me behind her, a knowing smile on my face. (My, I wonder what she was looking at them for?)

"Oh! S-Sophia." She coughed. "I'm sorry. I heard you but I…failed to respond. Forgive me."

"It's alright, Tear. You were a little busy anyway, so don't mind me. I just wanted to check if you were alright, is all." I replied back. It took almost all of my power to stop myself from bursting into a laughing fit. (So she _is_ worried about him..)

After a brief discussion on her welfare, I turned and walked with the rest of the group as they moved forward (Of course, under a certain someone's request.). I suddenly remembered the colonel, when I heard him speak to Guy. I sighed to myself; I didn't ask if he was alright. Was he expecting it from me?

I walked in the middle of Anise and the Fon Master in silence, as I, subconsciously, listened to the conversations being told. I guess we're both in a stalemate-position at the moment. But it would do me well on my part to at least stay quiet and focus on the important matters at hand (Unlike…_someone else_ here, sorry to say.).

We stopped for a brief rest when the Fon Master almost collapsed on the mountain path we were crossing Anise quickly came to his aid. "Ion! That's it! We're resting!" she demanded.

I walked up beside the Fon Master, helping him stand again. "Please, don't force yourself." I told him gently.

He smiled at us softly but forced himself to stand once more. "No, I'll be a burden. I'm fine…just a little weak." I frowned slightly and, with Anise's help, managed to help him reconsider. (I hope I'm not too pushy…)

"Ion! Listen, you're gonna rest and you're _not_ gonna complain about it, okay? Luke! Ion needs to rest a little!" she shouted, hands defiantly on her hips. The Fon Master didn't seem to listen to either me or Anise, so I just helped him stay up. (Natalia also came to help me, when Anise was talking to Luke.)

My eyes traveled to Tear. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, and she was frowning. I didn't realize it, but it looked like she was…a little mad and worried about Luke; all at the same time. I know that feeling very well, though.

The feeling of having so many emotions inside you all at once and not knowing which feeling is right at that moment. I was experiencing that as well. I didn't know whether to call out to the colonel, or continue to watch Anise and Luke bicker, or somehow intervene and help out. I know what I'm doing now (keeping the Fon Master on his feet) is being helpful but…my gut feeling is always pointing to the colonel, and it's scary. And there was a feeling inside me as well, that was telling me to give Luke a chance.

After Guy had mentioned that the Commandant was the only master Luke ever trained under, I kind of began to pity the noble. (Me and my emotions again.)

And then, he spoke back. Luke had to say those words to us, he had to go and crush my expectations for him. I felt myself stiffen at his words, and I knew at that moment I was frowning, badly. He was becoming his own worst enemy, I'm afraid, and if he continued having such attitude problems then I'm also afraid that one of us might actually end up hating him by the end of this quest. (Yulia forbid if it was me.)

"Tsk! Fine! Do what you want! We wouldn't be having such a difficult time following Master Van if we didn't have to waste any more time in the stupid desert, though!" he screeched, a hand running across his hair.

I felt my mouth open agape, slightly. _Wasted time? __**In the desert saving the Fon Master? **__What in Yulia's name is he talking about?_ Surely, even he should realize that the Fon Master, even a normal person, a layman even, is worth time to save from apparent death!

How could he just say such a thing so casually? That was…more than inappropriate! It was verging beyond _rude and selfish_! It was…_egotistical_! (I'm rambling on and on...In my head, thank goodness.)

I know this sounds so wrong of me to say but…at that moment I wanted to _slap_ some sense into Luke because he certainly didn't have any at the moment!.

"How dare you, Luke! Saving Ion is not a waste of time! Fon Master, please forgive Luke's indiscretions…" Natalia somehow tried to manage the situation for Luke, but still…he fought for what he said.

"I meant it! What's wrong with calling a waste of time what it is? A waste of time!" he forcefully shot back, facing away.

I saw Tear walk back to him and someone (I think Guy) asked the colonel if it would be alright to rest.

"I think we're all a little tired, so why not? A small rest won't hurt anyone." was the reply.

I let out a frustrated, yet subtle, sigh. Anise and Natalia helped the Fon Master to rest and Tear was left alone with Luke from the corner of the cliff. I stood at that same spot where the Fon Master had been and thought of what had happened. Luke's display was…discouraging. I couldn't get over the fact that he called saving someone a waste of time. Was the Commandant this influential in his life? That he would rather meet up with him earlier than to…to save someone's_ life_?

I…he…we…

Why, Luke? Why are you making it so hard for me to give you a chance?

…

Jade wasn't as chipper as he normally was. He noticed that Sophia wasn't either. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with what Luke had said. Who wouldn't be, after all? It was a rather callous thing to say.

He heard her sigh, and saw her turn around, walking away and taking a seat beside the Fon Master, her long tresses trailing slowly behind her.

He had expected Tear to be the most affected, counting out Natalia and Anise, but he never realized Sophia would take it so hard.

Responding to her sigh, he walked forward a bit and stood next to her crouching figure, as she eyed the dust on the ground with relative concentration.

He leaned on the rocks behind them, hands deftly tucked into the pockets of his clean and crisp uniform.

"You must have been trying very hard to give our dear old Luke a chance." He started, nonchalantly.

He saw that he had taken her by surprise, as she visibly jolted in her seat. She calmed down and smiled, something he been taking more noticed of the more she did it. Using a slender finger to trace the ground beneath her, symbols that meant nothing, she responded calmly. (Or…tried at least.)

"So, you've noticed, then?" She continued to trace the ground, noticing the pad of her index finger growing slightly darker.

"I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be…I mean, I…and Luke…" she stammered, desperately trying to keep her composure under his somewhat piercing stare. She heard him emit a low chuckle and she stopped to look up to his smooth face.

"Just because one is relatively new in a groupdoes not mean that one is not human. You know that, don't you?" he replied quietly.

Taking his gaze upon the surrounding area, he continued. "You think so lowly of your opinion that I might actually mistake you for Luke! Although, I doubt he knows…"

Her smile grew minutely, but still, she remained silent and deep in thought.

"You are human, too, you know." He added, jokingly. "It's quite normal for you to be offended with what our dear ambassador has said. I am as well." He smiled.

"I don't see it on your face." She finally spoke.

He sighed and shrugged. "Well, a lot of people are surprised when _I'm_ surprised, as far as I can tell. I don't know why. I'm _very_ predictable!"

After a few minutes of silence, Sophia held back a giggle and sighed afterwards. She rubbed her index finger with her thumb, rubbing off the dirt and found herself standing next to the colonel.

"I don't have a reason to think highly of my opinion when it is of no dire significance."

"Oh? Is that what you think?"

She smiled softly and nodded leisurely. "Yes, that is what I think. And…I…get my words mixed up sometimes, so I find it embarrassing when I say something that I shouldn't have said."

Jade blinked at her remark.

He played with his fingers inside his pockets, and replied. "If that is the case, then why are you telling me all of this?" He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did and he found himself looking at her, waiting for a reply.

She said that she didn't find her opinion important, and yet here she was, blabbering about it and why she didn't like to express herself through words. Interesting, he thought.

She was caught in surprise again, and afterwards, released a small grin. She lowered her head in defeat, and started to laugh, gently.

"Honestly, I don't know myself, either."

"Yes, I suppose you don't. You're doing it again, you know that?"

Her eyelashes twinkled in confusion. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, turning slightly to face him. Jade reached out of his pockets and adjusted his glasses, slowly falling off the bridge of his nose.

"You're lying again." he moaned out, heaving a slight sigh as he went along. "It's quite obvious that really isn't the case, you know."

He lifted himself off the rock and smiled, eyeing her baffled expression behind him. "My, how troublesome you are."

Sophia's gut feeling was telling her to follow him, but she decided to just stay put. She clenched her hands together, balling them into fists, her nails created small half-moons on her palms.

She wasn't lying…it was just…she had nothing to tell. And he knew that was a lie too. She was confused and now only one thing came out of her mouth.

"Thank you."

He stopped walking and turned back to her, hands back inside his pockets. "Well now, that's a surprise."

She croaked back, repeating herself. "Thank you. I never got the chance to say that to you, back then when the monsters…"

"Oh, come now. That was nothing commendable about such an action. But, you're welcome, nonetheless. Now, I hate repeating myself, so I'll only say this once. Believe me when I say this...Shall we be going?"

She forced a smile and nodded back. "Of course."

What she had said wasn't a lie at least. Sophia was thankful for what he had done, just like she was thankful for what everyone had done, even though it wasn't necessarily for her. She was thankful for this; for everything around her that the colonel had somehow concocted.

Isn't that a start?

…

Awkward silence greeted the travelers, with Luke and Tear leading in front of them. Guy and Anise both stood beside the Fon Master, Natalia behind them. When Tear sighted the exit, Luke wasn't the only one who was excited to leave the Pass.

"Finally! Let's go—WHOA!" Luke was cut off.

A sharp sound echoed from the heights of the steep hill. A lean woman, sporting blonde hair and a pair of Fon guns stood atop the tall rocks, halting the advance of the travelers. Everyone looked up and Tear, much to her surprise, found herself face to face with her former teacher.

"Major Legretta!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Legretta? A God-General?" Luke remarked. "Tear, how do you know her?"

Anise had her hands on Tokunaga and gave her a glare. "Ion, stay back. She might be here to take you away." Ion silently nodded.

A heated discussion started, as Legretta's motives became clear. She wasn't here to harm them, necessarily, but she was here to stop them. Including Tear.

"It should be clear to you as to why I am here; to win free will and freedom for all human beings."

"What do you mean?" Tear questioned her, frantically.

"People read the Score for anything that they do. The Score rules their lives. Don't you think that's wrong?" she replied.

"It's not like that. The Score helps people make decisions in everyday life." Ion answered back.

"Perhaps for you, Fon Master, but most people depend on the Score. It controls them."

Sophia's eyes, once again found to Jade's. Focused on the woman in front of them, she felt him stiffen and tense. She felt herself stiffen as well, when she heard Legretta answer back to the Fon Master. _The Score controls them. _

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she forced herself to focus. Legretta was a God-General, which may mean another fight. She had to do her part to stay out of the way if this ever occurred. But somehow, she couldn't forget what she had said…that the Score controls people.

It just stayed there, in the back of her mind, refusing to leave. Biting her lower lip and lowering her chin to her chest, she pushed the thoughts back and looked back up towards Legretta. In a flash, their eyes met.

"You of all people should know this, Sophia." she beckoned, guns at the ready. She pointed one to her (Although not menacingly) and continued.

"Don't you, of all people think the Score is nothing but a mindless attempt to woo the people?"

Sophia blinked. "How do you know who I am?" She whispered, loud enough for the God-General to hear.

"This is neither the time nor the place for me to discuss something that concerns you. Tear! Stop this and come with me!"

Sophia felt herself shrink. She didn't know Legretta up till now, so how did Legretta know her? _Neither time nor the place? So will there come a time where I will know? _

She didn't have time to ponder on it though, because as soon as Tear refused, Legretta polished her guns and readied the trigger.

"Then I'll stop you by force!" she cried out. Jumping swiftly from her position, Legretta began her assault and started to shoot the nearest person to her: Guy. Anise rapidly summoned Tokunaga and carried Ion to safety, as Sophia ran beside him. Jade's spear was at the ready and Tear, although hesitant, started to cast spells from the backline.

A fierce battle took place, and Sophia scolded herself mentally. She wasn't thinking of the fight, or even the colonel. She thought of nothing else, save Legretta's words. She sounded like…she _knew_…she knew.

Did she know?

_You of all people should know this, Sophia!_ It kept echoing in her mind, the battlefield soon becoming a distant memory. A distant sound…she lost her thoughts again and started to blink profusely, a habit she couldn't break from.

For the first time, she wasn't looking or even thinking about the colonel. Her mind was focused solely on what the God-General told her. How could she have known who she was if she didn't know…

_No. That's not going to happen. It's nothing but a coincidence. That's it. _

The battle ended sooner than expected and everyone was panting in fatigue. Legretta jumped back, atop the massive rock and started to speak again. "Tear! Get away from that reject!"

Sophia's train of thought broke when Ion grasped her shoulder gently. After an exchange of words and worried glances, she started to regain her inner equanimity and took Legretta's words.

"Reject?" she repeated.

This time, it was Jade's turn to be lost in thought. Her eyes went back to his willowy figure. He tensed up and his spear disappeared. Wine colored eyes started to darken, his brows meeting.

"What does she mean?" Natalia remarked.

"No…it can't be! The forbidden technology…How could they have…?" Ion suddenly rambled.

Jade's ears picked up his words and soon, he found himself losing control.

"Reject? Are you talking about me?" Luke cried out in protest. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Legretta remained calm, even after the battle but, before she could answer, Jade ran up closer to her andin a fit of anger, shot back at her remark.

Sophia continued eyeing him, fretting. She could have sworn she saw him tremble.

"Whose idea was this? Was it Dist's?!" he shouted, a burning anger razing through him.

Guy gaped. "Whoa." He mustered.

Anise gulped when she lead Ion beside her, Tokunaga back to its usual form behind her back.

"Are you talking about fomicry? What good would it do you to know?" she snapped. "The die has been cast, Necromancer!"

Legretta added, venom lacing her words. Sophia gasped when Jade suddenly shot a lethal look at her, his spear reappearing. Brows furrowed and voice hoarse, he responded.

"_**Over my dead body!" **_

Legretta disappeared and Jade was left clutching his weapon tightly in his hand, a visible anger radiating from his entire being. Sophia watched in amazement, or more so in shock. Was…the colonel really angry?

"Colonel…you're actually…mad!" Anise stated. Everyone had their eyes on him, an astonished look on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I lost control. I'm alright now. Let's hurry to Akzeriuth." A hand met the bridge of his nose again, as he gently pushed his glasses upwards, back into its place. He sighed to himself as he regained his cool.

"Wait, what forbidden technology? What is she talking about? What the _hell_ is this fomicry?"

"Colonel, you seemed to know a lot about the topic. What's Major talking about?"

"It's best to forget the topic, for now. I'll explain about it when it comes up again. Isn't that right, Guy? Now, let's get moving. We have to hurry to Akzeriuth."

"Wait, what are you asking me for? Hey, I don't like that look you're giving me!"

"Damn it, someone better explain to me all of this crap! I'm the ambassador!"

_The Score rules everyone's lives. It controls them. _To Sophia, the outside world was just a big, big blur. At that moment, she stopped caring about others again, and started to slowly drift into her own little universe. _What did she mean when she said that to me? _It felt as though a huge question mark had been placed inside her mind. She couldn't stop asking herself, _what did Legretta mean?_

It took all of her power not to just collapse right then and there and rub her eyes out until she found an answer. She had never made contact with anyone from the Order, so how, in Yulia's name, did a God-General know who Sophia was?

There was only one possibility…but it was one saved for the more desperate thoughts. In all her thinking, she failed to notice Natalia call out to her. She blinked out of her daze and responded, simply saying. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm coming."

The Score controls them. It was what hit her the most. She couldn't deny it. Part of that held truth. Deep down, what Legretta had said affected her because she was afraid. Afraid of something that she just wasn't ready for yet. She thought she was ready years ago, but…she was dead wrong.

And realization struck her when, in her mind, the possibilities connected. She broke the chain off and slowly started to walk outside, without noticing Jade casually waiting for her. She glanced at him and her eyes widened.

She really was selfish…wasn't she?

She hurried her pace and came in front of him. He sighed. "Are you done thinking now? Shall we be moving on, then?" he asked.

She didn't respond, and, instead, stopped Jade from walking any further. She spoke. She spoke words that came…automatically. She hadn't realized it, but Jade was the one who was most deeply affected by Legretta's words, not her.

"I know this is a little late, but…colonel? Are you alright?"

He stopped walking and she saw his head lean to the side, as she caught a small glimpse of his glasses. Her voice was soft and more of a whisper, and it worried her that he may think wrongly of her because she never asked him before if he was okay. But what worried her more was his reply, because as far as Sophia could tell, the colonel was very hard to understand.

"_Why, thank you for asking. I've never been better." _


	9. Fallen : Tombé

**:: 9 ::**

**:: Fallen ::**

( Constructive criticisms and reviews only, no flames. )

**EDIT: **VeiledDarkness, my beta-reader for this story, isn't replying to my emails containing the latest chapters, so I had to re-read my work and remove as much errors as possible. I typed this chapter a year ago, just to point out, and the plot I thought of has changed completely. But let's see where this goes. You all know the rules and what not. **Read and review and no flames. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

…

The air around them was dense; the _stench of mud and dirt was finally catching_ up. In a land **filled with disaster**, more oil was added to the flame and destiny had finally _reached its true starting point_. It was the **time to decide** which one would grasp their true colors first, and which one will _back down and leave to the darkness_: man or manifestation, **mirror or reflection.**

…

From the very looks of things, any person, may he be normal or not, could tell that things were going to be difficult. It seemed like everything in that area took a turn for the worst. We finally reached Akzeriuth, in hopes to help the sick masses from the miasma surrounding the small mining town, but even I could not hold my expression; my deep shock at the gravity we face.

I was silent, as was everyone else. My eyes quickly scanned the area, in hopes of finding at least one light in the dark-filled town. Nothing.

I could not find the heart to say something about Akzeriuth. Purple smoke penetrated every inch and every crevice I could see. More than a handful of people were on the ground, lying desperately for help. The echoes of coughing and wheezing surrounded us; this was truly a terrible state.

Lifting my glasses off of the bridge of my nose, I sighed and reached down to wipe the lens, gently. Returning them back on my nose, I re-opened my eyes and was…a _tad _bit surprised with the sight that I saw next.

Of course, I already expected Natalia to be one of the most worried among us all. Why, it just never occurred to me that she would already be helping them after taking one step inside the town. (I don't mind at all really. Just wanted to point out my deep surprise. No, really.)

I hadn't listened on their conversations as much as I was supposed to (My, I say that like it's my duty.) but, I should have guessed it. A certain _somebody _made a little _not so rude _side comment again.

As Natalia came to help one of the fallen (That sounds a little morbid, my apologies.) citizen near the entrance of the city, our much loved ambassador spoke his…very narrow minded mind.

"Natalia, what are you doing? He's dirty, get away from him before you catch something!"

Oh dear me…this might prove to be interesting. I suppressed a deep, very long sigh and decided to watch her reaction. I wasn't at all surprised with that one, though.

I watched her face twist into a deep frown, her brows practically becoming one as they met on her forehead.

"What's dirty? What am I going to catch? Don't say such stupid things!"

That alone was enough to tell us things weren't going to go smoothly. We met up with the chief of the mines shortly after a brief introduction and report has it that Van and the rescue teams are already deep within the mines. (I'm sure one of us is jumping for joy.)

We couldn't leave the vicinity of the town now, since helping the people of the mines is on our top priority, so after an interesting discussion between Tear, Natalia, Luke and some scolding from Anise as well, we headed off to help anyone we had come across. (I see even a thirteen year old can outmaneuver Luke.)

"Hey, aren't you coming?"

We stopped moving, and I saw Tear turn to my _cherished_ fiancée. (I'm not joking, do _believe me._) She stood there, still as a rock, her mouth slightly agape. I frowned slightly, before politely coughing. She didn't seem to notice, though. Guy stepped a little ways in front of her and smiled.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he started.

She continued to stand there, unwavering eyes staring at the ground beneath her. My, was she affected as well? I wasn't as concerned as the others, but still. It's a tad bit interesting, and more so over swells your curiosity.

Anise ran up to her and grinned widely. She leaned down and peeked at Sophia's face.

"Um, Sophia? We really should go now! Stop daydreaming about the colonel and let's get a packing!"

As much as I would love to protest against that comment, I stayed silent as it seemed to have worked, snapping her back into reality.

She jolted forward and gasped, more like a mouse, before shaking her head a little and smiling back at the Fon Master Guardian.

"W-What? What was it, Anise? I'm sorry, I-I didn't hear you, I'm afraid."

"I said," she repeated, in a rather, sing-song voice. I shook my head before I heard her continue.

"Stop daydreaming about the _colonel," _with emphasis on my status, might I point out. "And come on!"

I'm glad Anise tugged on her arm, preventing her from replying to that, quite drastic statement. Well, as long as it gets things done, I suppose I have no comments to make. I did get a little worried, just a little, when she droned out again while walking, as silent as ever, and accidentally bumped into a wooden post. (My, my, aren't we the _vigilant one_ today.)

Tear shouted to her so luckily, she stopped before hitting it. (That would have hurt, may I add.) I gave a nod to Tear and she nodded back. It seemed like my responsibility to somehow, how should I say it…_take care_ of Sophia. After all, if it wasn't for me coming here, she also, would not be here as well.

"When did that pole get there? I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." Sophia apologized moments after and resumed her droning out.

I already had a _vague _idea of what she was so worried about, and why she was so deep into thought.

"Um…since forever? Are you sure you're okay, Sophia? You seem a little…distracted." The brunette heaved Tokunaga, shifting it upwards on her back as she eyed Sophia with a frown.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Ah, leave her alone Anise. It's probably Akzeriuth, or maybe even Legretta. Remember, back at Deo Pass when Legretta suddenly talked to her? That was kinda confusing. Maybe something came up and she needs to think for a little while. Let's just keep going and help her out."

I wasn't surprised with how Guy expressed his thoughts. He may be terrified of women, but he does care for their well-being; A very deserving gesture, indeed. Anise agreed with him and so did Natalia.

"Yes, Guy is right. It did not look to me as if Sophia knew who or what Legretta was talking about, so probably she's thinking about it. We were all very confused back then as well…"

It was oblivious to Sophia that they were all talking about her as we continued to circle the area. She seemed to have stopped, as Anise put it, _daydreaming _when Tear and Natalia healed an injured man.

Then, everything suddenly linked in my mind. Even as I listened to Luke's incisive criticisms about touching things in the town, and his very enjoyable ranting about catching up with _Master Van_, I seemed to have gotten a very clear picture of things. I know I shouldn't be thinking about it right now, and focus on the task at hand, but I couldn't help myself. I tend to overanalyze things when given the opportune moment.

"Well now, are you two finished?" I asked Tear, as she nodded gravely.

"Yes but…I'm afraid the man we just healed won't recover as we had hoped…"

Natalia sighed, and looked away sharply. "He won't live past a few days! This is madness!" she screeched.

"Let's not worry about the things that have already happened. Let's move on and see if we can prevent this from happening again, shall we?" I replied as calmly as I could.

She didn't put up much of a fight from that, and we soon found ourselves walking away from the small shack and into another.

"Things are really rough here…I haven't seen something this disastrous since…" I heard Guy trail away and afterwards, he sighed. "I can't believe the miasma did all of this."

Her voice was…listless. Lethargic even. Like she was losing the energy to talk…no…she was losing the morale to speak. But she said something nonetheless, and it took me some time to actually figure out what she was talking about. I smiled to myself, but it felt more like a grimace.

"They said that he was not going to make it because of the miasma provoking the injury in his lungs, making it harder for him to breathe."

A whisper escaped her lips; so she saw what Tear and Natalia did.

"Man, I feel sorry for him!" Anise replied.

"Ion, isn't there anything else we can do for these people?" The Fon Master gave an exasperated sigh, and his reply was as grim as the situation we were facing.

"Unfortunately, we can't. Unless there was some way to stop the miasma from coming out, I'm afraid the only thing we can do here is to…help heal their wounds."

"And then what?"

She spoke again, but her voice was still a whisper, barely audible if one did not listen closely. I took a step forward to hear her better. She was very surprising today, wasn't she? I haven't seen this side of her yet, I guess it's time I did.

"You know, you should really start speaking a lot louder! No one can hear you if you keep whispering like that. And…why the hell do you sound so…_sad_?"

Oh, my. This will really prove to be fascinating. I planned on asking her if this made her feel uncomfortable, but I suppose she'll have to speak for herself.

…

"And while I'm at it, man! You are so annoying! You're always saying thank you all the time, even though you're not supposed to, and why the heck can't you fight? It just slows us down!" A hand casually waved in the air, as Luke continued to talk.

"You should just stop all that stupid chit-chat with yourself and help us find Master Van!"

"Luke! That's far enough! Stop it—!" Tear growled, trying to stop the red-head's verbal assault. But a voice stopped her from continuing, and Sophia finally looked up at him, a scowl on her face.

"A man is _dying _inside that shack…and you ask _me what is so sad?_"

"This isn't gonna end up good…" Anise whispered.

The Kimlasacan princess sighed and frowned back at Anise.

"I am also certain of that, but why did Luke have to say those things? They were not called for!"

"I'm sure Luke thought otherwise." The colonel continued to listen, a gloved finger atop the bridge of his glasses. They weren't falling off, but it became a habit of his to touch it when things…had gotten intriguing.

"You of all people…the _ambassador of peace…_should know better than anyone else in this entire town what in Lorelei's name is _so sad! _Ever since we came here, all you have ever thought about is coming after the Commandant and even now, as we're faced with this crisis, you _ignore_ it? You ignore not only the gravity of the situation, but you ignore the cries of pain these people are wailing!"

With each word that left her mouth, her tone of voice became louder and louder, demanding him to listen to her. And with each point that she had made against him, Luke scowled deeper and deeper, once again, refusing to care about anything else but finding the Commandant.

"Jeez! You make _everything _sound a lot worse! What the heck is your problem anyway? You just said it yourself, aren't _I _the ambassador? What I say goes, alright? Man, you are way too serious. Can we just get going? You don't even know the man in there! Why should _you _be worrying?"

"You've crossed the line, Luke! C'mon, what she said was right. You should stop thinking about Van for a little while and focus on helping these people!" Guy told him, arching a brow waiting for his response. He only waved it off.

"Fine! Whatever! I'm not touching these people, that's for sure! Let's just get going inside the mines and look for Master Van, alright?"

"Luke…you really are an idiot aren't you?" Tear sighed, and went ahead. She glanced at Sophia, as she lowered her chin back against her chest again, and went off.

"A bigger idiot than what I thought of you before."

"Goodness, Luke! One day you're going to regret what you're saying!" Natalia retreated away, following Tear's example. Anise sighed and pulled Ion along with her.

"He didn't even think about anything but Van in that conversation, I'm sure of it!"

As they all left, every one of them took a last look at Sophia's face; emotionless and, instead of a frown gracing her smooth features, a straight line took its place. Luke scratched his head and followed.

"What, so I'm the bad guy here? C'mon! You were all thinking that too, weren't you? Hey! _I'm_ the ambassador, wait for me!"

Silence followed, as Guy and Jade were left behind. Sophia stood still, looking at the ground once again. Guy finally came up to her, with a small distance separating them, and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what Luke said to you, Sophia." Sophia broke out of her daze.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." He added.

She shook her head and shifted her gaze to look at the previous shack behind them, where the man Tear and Natalia healed lived.

"I'm saying this because, well, it's partially my fault…the other being…Natalia's. He was raised in the manor for way too long. I guess we kind of spoiled him ever since the Choral Castle incident."

She didn't answer.

Guy's eyes never left her, even as he retreated to leave, stopping only to touch Jade gently on the shoulder.

"This is more of your area right now, Jade. Talk to her, alright? We'll be at the mines." Afterwards, Guy quickly left.

Jade and Sophia were left alone, the echoes of broken fon machines still being forced to work sounding in the background. Numerous medical assistance staff members raced ahead of them, rushing inside the shack Sophia had been eyeing ever since Guy had left. After a few minutes, they came out and a stretcher was carrying a man outside.

Jade blinked, and decided to approach her in a slow stride. He came as close as he could muster, and Sophia gently looked away in sadness and pity. She finally realized that that was the man Tear and Natalia had healed a while back.

"He…he didn't even last a day…they said…he would…" she stammered.

"I don't mean to sound insulting, but the people who told you that probably lied to keep our spirits up, knowing who we were." Jade looked away leisurely, eyeing the debris that was evident in the area around them, with particular interest. It sparked again, the one concept he could never understand. Even as he reallocated his eyes to look towards different places, his mind stayed completely focused on _why _he couldn't understand this sadness like Sophia did.

Silence greeted them once again, and before Jade could tell her they should probably be going, Sophia beat him to his words.

"I…I don't know…I…just feel…" He saw her fists tremble, and he knew all too well that feeling she was experiencing right now. He suddenly remembered _her _and what had happened on that faithful day…Shaking his thoughts together, he tried as best as he could to keep things under cool.

"You feel horrible, don't you?" he answered for her, a dark look glistening in his eyes, his voice dropping a significant level in volume and treble. She listened to him, although, silently.

"You feel as though you wished you could do something, something to help these people. But even though you have the Seventh Fonon in you…" he suppressed a sarcastic chuckle, and continued to speak.

"It still doesn't make a difference."

"I know that what I had said didn't make you feel any better, I apologize deeply for that, but it's also good to know that we cannot hide from the truth. It's best to just accept what _we can do _and try our best. Isn't that right?"

She shook her head poignantly, her fists still balled into tight fists. Her nails dug deep into the skin of her palms, while her bangs continued to grace her face, making them itch. She didn't care though, because all she wanted to care about now was thinking through everything that's going on.

Sophia felt so confused, as if her thoughts stopped working right and suddenly drifted all over the place. The moment the God-General talked to her, and _knew_ her, the moment she came inside Akzeriuth, the moment she and Luke fought back on one another…and even now…

The blonde couldn't deny that Jade had spoken the truth. It just never occurred to her that he would be so alert with these kinds of things.

"…It is…but still…It's hard to ignore these facts when you know you were born with the power to save people, and yet you can't do _anything_ when they're right there in front of you, practically _begging out of their wits _for you to help them!" It took all of her power not to shout, but she knew better than to release her anger and frustration out on the colonel.

He sighed, and took a step closer to her. He bent down to her eye level and adjusted his glasses with his index finger.

"You can scream, if you want too you know. I don't mind, really." He replied, nonchalantly.

The sudden closure of distance caused the female to nudge forward in surprise, and accidentally bumped Jade on the forehead. He winced slightly, before raising a gloved hand to rub his head. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth and began to apologize.

Jade retained his posture, but continued to soothe his, now red, forehead.

"My, I didn't know you had such a…strong cranium."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…I was caught in…You were there all of a sudden…I didn't have time too…"

Sophia stammered, her hands fidgeting around the hem of her dress. She kept her head low again, and tried to avoid Jade's gaze.

He stopped rubbing his brows for a moment, and resumed putting his hands inside his pockets.

"It's alright, no worries." He reassured.

His eyes continued to search her, analyzing her every move. Something bothered him greatly, to the point of wanting to interrogate her for answers. But he shook off the feeling and tried to do his best to follow what Guy had told him; make her feel better so she wouldn't be a burden. (He didn't mean to sound…_mean _but it was the truth. They couldn't afford inconveniences at a time like this.)

"Am I…slowing you—everyone down, colonel?"

He shrugged slightly. "Oh, not at all." _That didn't come out as I planned it would. _

"I'm not sure what bothers you right now, I'm afraid to say." He added. "And mind you, -although a bit out of topic, - I'm quite curious as to why _all _of your Fon slots are sealed, prior to my knowledge of it being completely impossible. But, I'm afraid this is neither the time nor the place for me to be asking you all these things."

"I-Impossible…?" Sophia whispered to herself. _I didn't know it would be impossible…_

"So, if it bothers you to that extent, we can leave to follow everyone into the mines, or…I could book you a ship back to Grand Chokmah. I don't mind the hassle, really."

"No!" she shouted. Sophia lunged forward and suddenly grabbed Jade's uniform.

"No! I mean, it's not like that! I won't…and I can…" she croaked, feeling an immense heaviness inside her chest, swelling sluggishly. Deep down, however, she scolded herself for bursting out of control and let go of the colonel's shirt. She looked down in disgrace.

"I…I'm sorry."

What was she thinking? She should have stayed collected and responded as she always did. Jade stood there, quiet and contemplating, eyeing her with a feint interest. He didn't expect her to react so violently to his suggestion, and he was serious when he said it. What made her go borderline explosive?

"It's alright. Well? We don't have a lot of time. Please decide quickly." He responded.

As cruel as it sounds, they really didn't have anymore time to dwindle on matters like this, and Jade found it a little hard not to sound so…blunt, albeit his nature.

"…would it be alright then, if I just stay behind?"

He narrowed his eyes, and nodded briskly. "Alright then, but it would become bothersome if we'd lost track of one another. Are you sure with this?" he replied.

Sophia wasn't sure with what she had just said, but it came out almost automatically. She would be a hindrance to them if she came, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to them because of her…lack of use. The best she could do was to stay here and help with whatever she could. Sophia nodded back.

"I'll wait here for everyone to come back, and till then, I'll help the people here with whatever I can do."

She refused to look at him in the eye. She displayed nothing but ignorance ever since Legretta addressed her. When she came in Akzeriuth, she just couldn't take the pain inside her. It was so foreign that Sophia felt confused as to how to react; to see people like that suffering, it killed her, in the worst possible way. She just…

Jade took a last look at her face, her somewhat disheveled yet graceful face, and walked away.

"Then we'll see you later then. Do take care." Before he could leave, he heard her reply. "I wish I could do more than just wish you to take care too."

Jade didn't look back, but instead continued to walk away, hands inside his pockets, as always. He chose to ignore her comment, but he couldn't help but question himself. Why in the world would she have allowed her Fon slots to be sealed when she so desperately wanted to help people?

…

"We received word from Commandant Grants that they have found the Seventh Fonstone. He is requesting you come and help verify the stone." The Oracle Soldier exclaimed, as Tear nodded in approval.

"Wait, so that's your real mission?" Luke inquired. Tear nodded again.

"Yes, I was given the task by Grand Maestro Mohs to search for the Seventh Fonstone, and secure it before it gets into troublesome hands. Now, if you'll all excuse me. Take care Fon Master."

"Yes, we'll see you later. Please be careful." Ion replied.

"Let's proceed. The help units should be inside the mines."

…

She wasn't herself today.

Although she was never like herself, ever since.

Sophia continued to wander around the small town, passing nearby nurses and doctors in charge of helping heal the sick. At last, she had entered a small shack that housed the injured. She approached the nearest person and asked if she could help, in any sort of way.

The nurse smiled gently at her.

"Of course, we could use an extra pair of hands. Are you a Seventh Fonist, perhaps?" Sophia's smile faded gradually and she shook her head.

"I-I'm afraid I cannot use the seventh fonon." The nurse continued to smile, as she stood from her seat.

"Well then, there isn't much you and I can do." She replied, solemnly.

Sophia lowered her gaze to the patients on the bed, coughing and stirring painfully in their sleep.

"As you can see, the continuous miasma outburst prevents these people from properly healing. Even if we were Seventh Fonists, or even the most talented doctors around, we might never be able to heal these people."

She bit the insides of her mouth. So, there really was nothing she could do.

"But still!" she persisted. The nurse shushed her when she almost caused one of the patients to wake. She apologized and continued her protest.

"If we had the Seventh Fonon, then at least they would be in a better state then this, right?"

"We could heal them, and then at least they would—" She stopped in mid sentence when the nurse gazed at her, her mouth still tugging upwards in a reassuring smile. She sat down on the floor and buried her head in her hands, slowly.

"I…want to help these people. But…I…I just can't, can I?" she asked her. She was literally falling apart.

The nurse was silent, and continued to smile at her gently.

Sophia raised her head from her hands and looked at the nurse, pleadingly.

"Isn't it painful to see these people put up with things like this? Everyday, they come and go only for them to _die _the next day. Isn't it painful? _At all_?" She lowered her voice to merely a whisper, and still the nurse did nothing but look at her with gentle eyes.

"Please_ answer_ me." she reinforced, a little louder than she should have.

"Of course it pains me, dear." The woman replied with a cracked voice. Sophia's eyes widened when the woman started to cry, tears flowing down her rosy yet dirty cheeks. She quickly stood and apologized to the woman, she shouldn't have been so forward about what she said.

"It's alright, please don't worry." The nurse shook off Sophia's constant wiping of her tears.

"I always cry, most of the time when there's no one around." Sophia lowered her gaze again. How she wanted to cry too. The feeling inside of her engorged, to the point where she felt so suffocated, a lump forming inside her throat.

"You know, all the things you said to me are true." She continued. The nurse sniffed.

"It is the most painful thing to watch a person die right before your eyes. It's even more painful when you know you're supposed to have the power to help them continue to live." Sophia stayed soundless and took a seat beside the woman.

"Indeed." She replied, opting to hug her knees on the floor.

"But I survive the day knowing there will come a time when the pain will be gone forever. The miasma will disappear, and soon, people can breathe again, breathe with the relief that they won't die the next morning."

Sophia sat there, allowing her words to settle. She mulled over her thoughts as she waited for the nurse to continue. She stopped talking, and stood up.

"You're one of the few people who I've seen that gives as much care to the welfare of these people as doctors and nurses like me do." She said. The nurse gave Sophia a soft pat on the shoulder, and pocketed her with a reassuring smile. Sophia couldn't help but smile back, even though the force within her drove that smile half-heartedly.

"Thank you for worrying, but you must not give up hope for them. Once you do, then you have truly witnessed them die."

…

"We should split up, guys. There's too many of them for us to be clustered out in one area. C'mon!"

Miners splattered across the ground, a large amount of miasma surrounding the mass of the mines. Luke sniffled, he couldn't take the stench. As Natalia and Guy came to the aid of some conscious people, he turned to the mine shaft just behind them and entered. He saw Jade and quickly came to his side.

"Well, well. If it isn't the ambassador. Why aren't you helping the others out?" he started. Luke scoffed.

"Why aren't _you_?" Jade laughed. "Oh my, touché."

"Where's Master Van? I need to see him, right now!" Luke cried out. He still hadn't forgotten that little _plan _they had talked about in the prison cells, and if he could pull it off successfully then these people wouldn't be sick anymore.

"I suppose he's still deeper in the mines. However, I don't suggest going on your own. This place is teeming with monsters, even though there are enough miasmas in here to drown a full grown man."

"Well then, go with me!" Luke answered.

…

"Hey, lady! Can you help me down the mines?"

Sophia stopped walking turned to a young boy, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts much too big for him. A cap sat snuggly on his head, preventing most of his messy brown hair from spurting out everywhere. Sophia smiled.

"You shouldn't go down there, it's dangerous."

"Yeah, but I need to see my daddy! He might be in trouble!" he replied, with agitation. Sophia had a want to go down too, but what good would it do for her to be down there? She had already decided to stay here and help, instead of being a nuisance to the others. The boy looked at her in an assert manner.

"C'mon lady! _Please_?" he pleaded, inching closer to the taller woman. She noticed his eyes, and Sophia's heart thumped heavily. He was near tears. She sighed.

"What's your name?" she asked him, sitting down to his eye level and gently touching his cheek.

"John." He replied.

"Please lady! Help me find my daddy! He's been down there for a really long time, and I need to see him real bad!"

Sophia wasn't very good with handling children, but she didn't have a choice right now. He might go off on his own if she didn't accompany him, so she agreed, almost forgetting her decision to stay behind with the colonel.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But please stay close to me, and don't wander off too far in the mines! What's your father's name?" she inquired.

Although she was the adult between the two of them, Sophia couldn't help but muster a pitiful chuckle inside of her. They would still be in danger even if he did stick close to her. What good would she have against a pack of monsters they would encounter in the mines? Asking for her help in those areas just meant you were itching to die. Sophia pushed back the morbid thoughts, and turned her attention back unto the John.

The boy told her his father's name and tugged on her hand inside the mines with ease. In his eagerness, he almost tripped and Sophia had to help him up. She couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm to see his father, despite the monsters and the miasma crawling all over the mines. She felt like a complete coward; she was more afraid than the boy was.

"Do you wanna know something?" John said. Sophia turned to him, as they walked across the railroads on the ground.

"Of course. What is it?" Sophia asked, cautiously keeping her voice a hush, as to avoid attracting unwanted attention. John beamed and ran in front of her, hands proudly on his hips.

"I'm gonna save my dad if there's something wrong!" Sophia cocked a playful eyebrow.

"Oh, really? You will?" she joked.

"Yeah! I will!" John puffed his cheeks, which made Sophia shake her head.

"I'm gonna be a hero for my dad, just like he is to me!"

The boy gave Sophia a soft feeling in her chest, fighting off the heaviness as hard as it could. This little boy didn't mind the miasma and the monsters they had to avoid and run away from, and instead kept his mind on the fact that he was going to see his father again.

Sophia felt even more useless than ever. The least she could do for this boy was to help him through the mineshafts, but what if something else happens? What if something wrong happens to them, and she had to fight for their lives? She felt confused, and Sophia just wanted to go back to Grand Chokmah, like Jade had suggested.

But…she could never live with herself if she gave up now.

The very reason she was here was to help the colonel. Once they were married, she would become such a useless wife, letting her husband do everything while she sat there helpless. She couldn't allow herself to sit there in the background while Jade and the others risked their lives. She guessed that was part of the reason she even agreed to the emperor to come along, even though his real intention was to for them to get to know each other better.

However, Sophia itched to ask the emperor his real motives for asking her to come along. Even she doubted his supposed reasons.

Although through all the danger that they were treading, Sophia felt accomplished, as she accompanied John deeper into the mines. She didn't know why exactly, but the feeling of seeing this little boy braver and tougher than she was, a woman in her late twenties, was ironically, very amusing.

She couldn't wait for them to find his father, so at least he'd feel safer than he was with her.

…

Luke felt stressed. He couldn't find Van anywhere, and he was getting pissed that everyone was leaving him to go do their own thing. Jade left him eventually too, since some people were injured even deeper inside. He had no choice but to look by himself. Of course, Ion had managed to come along with him and even though he didn't really fight, or was too weak to do so, at least he wasn't alone.

"Argh, where is he? Master Van! I'm here! Where are you?" he shouted, frowning when only the echo of his voice answered him back. He was expecting to hear Van sooner or later, but instead he heard nothing but the continuous ringing of his echo.

"Luke, may I ask as to why you want to see the Commandant so badly?" Ion said, politely. Luke continued to move forward and he signaled the young Fon Master to come with him.

"Do you wanna know our secret? But you've got to promise not to tell anyone, alright?"

Ion nodded. "Of course! What is it?"

Luke looked skeptically at Ion and shook his head.

"Fine. You better keep quiet! Anyway, Master Van told me that we could make the miasma disappear, or something like that, with my hyperresonance! So I've gotta find him and make sure I do as he says!"

This time, it was Ion's turn to look at him skeptically, as he followed the red-head into the deeper parts of the mine.

"Can you do that? I've never heard of such a method." Luke shrugged.

"Whatever! As long as Master Van says it can work, it will work! Now come on!"

"But, can you _really_ do that? Is it possible?" Ion continued to ask. Luke held in his frustration and turned to him, haughtily.

"Yeah, it is for me. _I'm_ the chosen hero, remember?"

He pulled Ion with him, as he trudged into a darker part of the mines. The dirt road lead into a long passageway, and before he could continue forward, a headache stopped him, and he heard Asch's voice again.

"Argh!" Luke howled in pain. Ion came to his side and tried to help him up. "Wh-What are you doing here again?" he bellowed, as he heard Asch speak inside his head.

"_You idiot! Turn back! You're going to destroy us all!" _Luke scoffed at his remark.

"S-Shut up!" he said.

"Why should I listen to a God General like you, huh? Now get away! I've gotta find Master Van!"

"_Moron! I told you to go back! You're gonna get us all killed! Now go! C'mon, what are you waiting for?" _

"I'm waiting for you to shut up and leave me alone! Dammit!" Luke ignored the protests inside his head and pushed Ion away, as they continued to walk into the mines. Not long before they could proceed further inside, Asch intervened again, annoying Luke immensely.

"_Don't go any further! Stop before it's too late! Listen to me!" _

…

Tremors in the ground shook the female from lithe steps to frantic paces. John had run off on his own the moment the ground started to shake, and Sophia lost sight of the little boy in a second. She ran faster, searching every place she could see. Where could he have possibly gone? In the depths of her mind, she wished she would somehow bump into the colonel and the others. Instead, however, she managed to run into Oracle Knights clustered in front of her.

She gasped in surprise when the knights directed their swords towards her, in a very uninviting manner.

"Who are you? Respond at once!"

Her throat was caught in another lump when she saw them draw closer to her, the tips of the swords just waiting to thrust her. Not long after she tried to talk, she saw a glimpse of what seemed to be John run around the corner. Sophia was about to run after him when they started to threaten her again.

"I-I'm with Colonel Curtiss." Was all she could muster up.

As far as she could tell, the Oracle Knights weren't exactly their allies, even though Ion was their head. It didn't seem to help that she said that, and each of them looked at one another. They were silent for awhile, before one of them nodded and proceeded to slash Sophia. Without even thinking, Sophia squealed and drew her arms in front of her body, trying to defend herself as much as she could.

How did she get into this? Why were they attacking her? Weren't they on Ion's orders? Surely Ion didn't want to do her in, or anyone else in for the matter. All she wanted was to find John and then, hopefully his father and get out of the mine alive waiting for the colonel, but now—

She expected the pain to come right about now, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Asch the Bloody slashing the last soldier left standing. She felt her stomach churn when he turned to look at her, blood spewed across his pale face. Somehow, she still managed to croak out his name,

"A-Asch."

"You're that woman tagging along with the dreck, right?" he ignored her and nodded to the direction behind him, without looking her directly in the eye.

"Stand up and follow me." Sophia was ridden with shock, thoughts that were previously scattered being mixed with even more confusing ideas. The only thing she could think of to say to herself, as she ran together with Asch, was simple.

_What in Lorelei's name is going on?_

…

Jade stood as calm as he could, waiting in the mineshaft where Luke had left him. Luke and Ion had gone off on their own and he was _almost _certain they had gone off looking for the Commandant. He sighed and fiddled with his fingers tucked inside his pockets. Something was going on, and he didn't like it. The ground was shaking furiously; Luke must have done something wrong again, and the colonel feared it was something they couldn't undo.

Instead of trying to find him though, Jade just waited for anyone who might have known what was going on. Soon enough, his patience paid off, as he saw a familiar face run towards him.

"Colonel!"

He glanced around and found himself face to face with Tear, sweat covering her face. "Where are Luke and the others?" she asked him.

He pointed to the area behind him with a simple nod. "I'm pretty sure Luke is inside here, but I decided to wait for back-up before I go inside. What happened to you, though? Are you alright?" he asked her back.

Tear huffed. "Yes, I'm quite alright. But—"

"Hey! Four eyes! Where's that dreck?"

Asch came into sight, a huge bird trailing behind him. Jade cocked a curious eyebrow. "My, I didn't expect to see you of all people here. Mind telling us what's going on?" Asch ignored him and ran right across Jade, the bird following in pursuit.

"Let that woman explain! That dreck you call Luke is going to kill us all if I don't hurry!"

Sophia ran after him and almost missed Jade if he didn't pull her arm back. "Sophia, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay behind." Tear replied for her, seeing as the older woman was still in progressive shock, eyes brimming with frustration.

"Asch saved us both from the Oracle Knights, colonel. I don't know why or how she got here, but the Oracle Knights that captured the Tartarus ambushed us!" Sophia was still breathing rapidly, but Jade took no heed.

"I see. That explains the missing vanguard unit. They must be trying to stop us from saving Akzeriuth." Jade replied, everything suddenly connecting together.

"No, they were waiting here under orders from Van to take me away." Tear answered calmly. As Jade processed the information, he suddenly remembered Sophia and took a turn to look at her slumped figure. She was on the ground heaving for air. Tear also took notice and crouched down to heal her.

"Sophia! What were you doing with Asch? Are you hurt?" she asked quickly. Sophia shook her head and replied, "No—Asch saved me—I have to find him—before—Oracle Knights—can't breathe—"

"I don't understand. Who do you have to find? The colonel is here."

"No…I need to find…" Sophia stammered, using Tear's arm as support to stand. After a few minutes of silence, a huge shaking in the ground caused them all too loose balance. Jade grimaced.

"Explain later, Sophia. Tear, what does the Commandant want to do?"

He seemed blunt, but at the moment there were more important things than how Sophia had managed to get inside, with Asch leading her to them. And Sophia actually didn't care but instead, went frantic to find John. She would never forgive herself if that boy was hurt.

"It's my brother! He wants to protect me from what he's trying to do!" she replied, her voice almost a scream. Sophia didn't blame her; the ground was shaking and making most of the noise, drowning out Tear's.

Jade's frowned deeper, and Sophia finally snapped out of her daze to look at the situation a little clearly. But her mind kept slipping back to where John was. She wanted to just scream, she couldn't think clearly and her mind was all a mess, she couldn't—didn't know what to do!

Not long before the three could follow Asch inside, Guy and the rest finally caught up. Anise shouted,

"Where's Ion?! I saw him go with Luke! I swear, if Luke gets Ion into trouble I'll—" Natalia silenced the young Fon Master Guardian and allowed Guy to talk.

"Jade! What's going on? Why is everything shaking? Where's Luke?" It seemed obvious that Guy was worried, but Jade had nothing to answer, for once.

"Why, thank you for worrying about me, Guy, but I'm afraid even I don't know what's going on. My guess is the Commandant. He may be trying to do something we cannot undo. Tear, explain. What is he trying to do exactly?"

Sophia still wasn't in a mood to care, _where is John? _She blinked furiously, trying to breathe in and out as collected as she could.

_Let him be safe. _

…

"Now, Foolish Replica Luke, unleash your power!"

A strange energy was surging through Luke. He couldn't control it, and he felt himself slipping away. The power came too fast and it was too powerful for him to handle. He felt his fingertips tremble, and his body fall numb. He wanted this to stop; why did Master Van let him do this?

Ion was still unconscious behind him. Right after he opened the Daathic Seals that kept the hidden door to the mines shut, he was ambushed by Van and knocked out of his lights. Luke was alone on this one, and he couldn't control the power surge any longer. The overwhelming intensity was killing him, he had to let go…

"W-What the hell?! Something's coming…out of me!" he stammered. His knees felt weak and he felt the ground beneath him shake even more. What was he doing?

…

Everyone listened intently to Tear, the only person in the entire mine shaft who knows Van's true intention. Why he would want to bring Luke with him and why the mines were shaking. She breathed in deeply and replied, as calm as she could bring herself to answer,

"My brother…"

Jade's assumptions were once again, true. They needed to do one thing now, before it was too late. Follow Asch and stop Luke from making a _very_ big mistake.

…

Images of when Van was trying to control his hyperresonance came flooding into Luke's mind. _Listen to my voice, relax. Just like that…_

But Luke couldn't relax, the power was too much for him to handle. He felt himself slip away even more; he just needed to stop this power!

…

"…is planning to destroy Akzeriuth!"

Tear had managed to say. The moment she finished her sentence, everyone came running inside the deeper part of the mineshaft and hurried to stop whatever Van was trying to do in order to destroy the miasma plagued town.

Sophia eventually snapped out of her daze once more and ran with the others. All this time, her thoughts were jumbled up and she felt even more stupid and confused than before. She couldn't tell her priorities, and the only feeling that was legible to her was the feeling of wanting to go home and sleep all her worries away, to pretend that these alien emotions were nightmares she could wake up against.

…

Luke finally let go of the energy he had released and collapsed on the ground. However, the ground still continued to shake, and the last thing he saw was the entire area around him falling apart; he was losing consciousness. Van smirked.

"You've finally proven useful, replica."

Luke managed to open his mouth and mouth in a whisper, "Van?"

Asch was fuming with anger in the background. "That was why I told you to stop! Dammit, you idiot dreck! You've killed us all!" The bird that chased Asch inside took hold of his sleeve and pulled him up.

Asch fought back fiercely, "Let me go! I'm going to die here too!"

Luke managed to hear everything and even saw a glimpse of Tear and the others enter the mine, weapons at the ready. What had he done?

Van rode on the back of one of the gigantic bird like monsters, "I had intended to save Ion with that but you leave me no choice but to save you. I cannot afford to lose you as well."

Luke finally fell into a deep sleep and collapsed even further on the ground. Guy, Tear and Natalia ran up to face Van, riding atop the monster above them.

"Van! Why are you doing this?" Tear shouted, desperately.

Jade, Sophia and Anise tended to Ion, still unconscious along with Mieu. They heaved Ion on Jade's back and faced the commandant.

"Mystearica, some day you will come to understand the folly and ugliness of this world." Van replied.

He swiftly flew higher into the air and left the mines with Asch. The area around them was shaking ferociously, and the ground left was falling into the abyss below. Akzeriuth was doomed to fall.

Jade searched frantically for a way out, as Sophia carried Mieu in her arms. None of the events still completely registered in her head. The woman just didn't know what to think. Anise supported Ion as he lay weakly on Jade's back.

"Damn, the tunnels are collapsing!" Jade exclaimed.

The ground continued to fall into pieces and finally, Tear ran over to the group and told them to come close.

"Hurry! I can protect us with a fonic hymn!" Guy nodded and carried Luke into the barrier. Jade made a mental count, Ion was on his back and Anise was right beside him. Guy and Natalia had just come in and Tear was in the center singing her hymn. They were complete—

"Sophia! What are you doing?! Get in here!" Guy beckoned.

Jade turned briskly to Sophia, who was standing idly by searching for something. She looked like she was close to tears, and when she heard Guy shout at her, Jade could have sworn she let out a curse and she ran inside the barrier, hands continually shaking in fear.

…

It was a horrible sight to see, the area just completely fell into the darkness below the barrier and everything just ceased to exist. The hyperresonance caused the destruction of Akzeriuth, and the man behind it all flew away on a bird. Jade just wanted to hurt something. The feeling of helplessness was catching up to him again, just like on _that _day…

Luke was still unconscious, with Mieu keeping watch over him. He didn't have the energy to be mad at him for now, but still. Luke was stupid, more than usual this time.

People around them were either dead, or, close to dying. Jade closed his eyes, rubbed them with the back of his hand, and reopened them after a while. Anise and Ion were talking while Guy was there beside them, silent. Tear and Natalia continued to search for any survivors, but all of the men there had already slipped away.

Sophia stood away from them all, still searching. He would have loved to ask what it was, what she was looking for, but he had lost all forms of energy. He just wished he could have done something to prevent this.

"No one…no survivors." Natalia whispered. "I cannot believe this…"

Guy winced. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

The only thing they were thankful for right now was the fact that the Tartarus was still operational. But everything else…it could have never happened and they would be happier people.

Sophia stood silently, eyes watery and tired. She held them back again, she couldn't cry now. There was no point. At last, her thoughts came in a neat line in her head and she was able to finally think straight. John…he most likely got caught in the destruction, there…was little hope. But every time she thought of that, she would mentally slap herself.

She couldn't lose hope, not after what the nurse had told her. _Once you do, then you have truly witnessed them die. _No, she won't let him die! Not after she saw the flames of hope inside of him, the flames that pushed him to see his father again.

She may not have the power of the Seventh Fonon, but she won't let him go! Not like _this. _Even if she had to search through the endless sea of mud, it would be fine. The worst that could happen to her was she would get as dirty as a rappig.

Then her thoughts shifted and got replaced with the colonel again. Was he mad at her for having acted so rash? Was he mad that she had come inside the mines? Or that she acted irresponsibly? S

he briefly shut her eyes and bit her lower lip. She blinked profusely afterwards and forced back the tears in her eyes for the last time. This wasn't the time to show weakness.

She heard Luke awaken from his sleep, but the moment she heard him talk, the only emotion that registered in her mind was anger. Her fists shook involuntarily again, and she fought back the urge to _hurt _him. He was the only person who could do a hyperresonance on his own, everyone knew that, and he couldn't deny it. However, despite her violent thoughts, she managed to pull them to the back of her mind.

This wasn't how…_she_ would think.

"Uh…uh…"

Sophia's head turned sharply around. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart sink to the very bottom, the heavy feeling returning with a sudden jolt to her chest. Sophia took a few steps forward, pushing Anise aside (and almost Guy too, if he didn't get out of the way just in time.) and her eyes tearing up. Although this time, Sophia didn't hold them back anymore, as she covered her face with two pale hands.

"There's someone there!" Tear said.

They turned to the dark, muddy sea and saw a little boy covered by the body of a larger man, a worker. The seams that held Sophia together broke instantly.

She wailed in horror. It was John.

"H-help us! Please!" he pleaded.

Natalia ran over to the edge, "Wait there! I'll save you!"

Tear took her arm and held her back with force, "No, don't! That's a sea of mud and miasma! You'll die if you take one step in there!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Natalia cried out.

Guy ran over the edge and tried to reach out as close as he could manage, but he was too far away.

"Damn! I can't get a hold of him!" John moved his hand upwards, but the shift of his body caused him to sink.

"No!" Jade yelled.

Anise screeched out, "He's sinking! We have to do something!"

Sophia felt something inside of her finally break, tears flowing down freely down her pale face with no hindrances, as she forcefully pushed Guy away (he was caught in surprise and fell on his bum with a shock). She kneeled on all fours and shouted to him as hard as she could, wishing and hoping.

"JOHN!" she shrieked.

The little boy looked up at her, muffled and tousled, before the piece of land sunk beneath the mud and miasma. Sophia tried to reach out even more, but Natalia and Jade stopped her from going any further.

"NO! HE'S STILL THERE! HE'S _STILL ALIVE_! WE CAN SAVE HIM **JUST LET ME**—!"

Jade gripped her tightly on the shoulders and forced her to look at him. Sophia faced him abruptly, her entire face covered with dirt and salty tears. She tried to pry away from him, embarrassed and scared, but he continued to force her to stay calm.

"Colonel…I…"

Jade answered her softly, regardless of his firm grip.

"That was the boy you were looking for, wasn't he?"

Although eerily calm, Jade continued.

"That boy…that was him."

She stopped thinking for a moment, and grabbed Jade's uniform, embracing him, moaning out all her anger and aggravation.

Jade stood still and allowed her to do as she pleased, sighing. "We should leave before this area collapses as well."

Guy stood from his spot, as he wallowed in grief with Sophia, albeit silently.

"Y-Yeah. We should go." Jade gently pushed Sophia away, and she took a deep and shaky breath. She flushed and apologized for her outburst, before Natalia gave her a quick, one-armed hug.

Luke was deadly silent, but even though he didn't speak his thoughts, Sophia already knew how he felt. Her anger didn't subside, and she ignored him as they boarded the Tartarus. Almost everyone did the same.

…

She wiped her eyes on a piece of cloth they found on board. She blew her nose and sniffled, rubbing her face roughly. It was an uneasy situation a while back, but it couldn't be helped. Tensions were rising then, and no one could blame Sophia for crying like that. She frowned. All John wanted to do was find his father. They never expected…

Her eyes drifted to Luke. He was still quiet, and sure enough, she assumed he was guilty for what he had done did. She was _sure _this time, that Luke was taking the blame. Sophia didn't mean to sound so…mean, but no one else had anything to do with this _but_ him. She felt her anger rise again, but she held it in by closing her eyes and looking away. This wasn't the time to be mad, this was a time to stay calm and think.

But, it was just so hard to keep it all bottled up again.

Sophia was listening intently to Tear, as she explained where they were. They were in the Qliphoth, which was like a bottomless sea of sludge and miasma. The remnants of Akzeriuth had most probably been engulfed by the sea. Sophia winced.

"Sophia…about…the boy…" Natalia spoke, tenderly.

Sophia didn't look at anyone and kept her focus on the floor. "His name was John." she replied.

"While I stayed behind, he asked me if I could accompany him to the mines, to help his father."

Everyone stayed still, waiting for her to continue. Guy coughed.

"H-He said he wanted to be a hero for his father…just as his father was for him. I couldn't…say no. I'm sorry. I…" her voice started to hush into a murmur, silenced only by another outburst of tears. Ion sighed, softly.

"There was nothing we could have done." He said to her.

She cringed.

"Yes there was. There's always a way, isn't there? There's—" Sophia responded, bitterly. She felt her resentment grow again, but she was held down by Tear, who touched her shoulder.

"It's too late for that now. Please calm down, Sophia."

"Forgive me."

Sophia bit her tongue. Tear's hand left its place on Sophia's shoulder. The thoughts that scrambled in her head suddenly started to disappear, and after her explanation, only silence was brought in its wake.

The Tartarus continued to move above the sea of mud, but nothing could be seen. Everything that surrounded them was but miasma filled smudge and darkness. Only a few hints of lightning strewn across the dark purple skies were the source of light. Sophia let her mind wander, there really was nothing here. Just…darkness.

The silence gave Sophia time to re-arrange her thoughts. However, she refused to look at the colonel. Sophia bit her lip once more. What would he think of her after her childish display? It was the first time she had ever reacted like that, and she felt fear on her part, as to how she should react next.

After a long period of silence, Guy spoke.

"No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight! Are we really underground?"

Sophia listened intently again, and she found out interesting things about Tear and the Qliphoth. She never expected her to know this much about Auldrant. The land they were living on was once in the Qliphoth. Here, they call the land the "Outer Lands," which were made by taking the land from the Qliphoth and raising it up into the air. It was an amazing explanation, which Sophia clearly believed in. At this point, she thought, anything could be possible.

About 2000 years ago, Auldrant became covered in miasma. Legend says that the miasma was sealed underground with Yulia's Score; and the crust of the planet itself was raised into the air, trapping the miasma underneath it.

The Sephiroth were used to hold the Outer Lands up, by taking advantage of the power that collects at those vital points. And it was the passage rings, protected by Daathic seals that controlled them.

"That was when Yulia read the seven-part Score, finding a way to escape destruction and bring prosperity." Tear explained.

Anise's face lit up. "Wait! If you know all of these, then that must mean _you're_ from the Qliphoth!" Tear nodded.

"So that's what those seals were…" Luke whispered to himself.

Natalia spoke up, "So if the Sephiroth trees are what keeps this world in balance, and the Daathic seals controlled the passage rings, then the hyperresonance…"

"…caused the destruction, yes." Jade finished.

All eyes turned to Luke. He shook his head fiercely and shouted angrily. They weren't blaming this on him, were they? This wasn't _his_ fault!

"I-I don't know anything about it! I was just trying to neutralize the miasma!" he defended.

No one answered him.

"But Akzeriuth is still gone." Sophia pointed out, her voice languid. It kept repeating itself in her head. The hyperresonance caused Akzeriuth to be destroyed. All the people in it, included.

"Yes, it is gone. Thousands of lives lost in an instant." Natalia mused, sadness evident in her voice.

Everyone seemed to be boring holes into the red-head, discrimination tearing at his figure. Sophia couldn't _take _this anymore. Luke frowned and cried; trying to ignore the harshness of everyone's staring.

"Are you saying it's my fault?!"

_Yes, that's what I'm saying. _Sophia answered him, in her head. Sooner or later, things will start to clear up, and she was sure she wouldn't feel so bitter towards Luke. But right now…

_So I'm not alone after all, _she thought. Scanning everyone's faces, she saw that no one stopped looking at Luke. No matter how pitiful he looked, trying to clear his name, Sophia couldn't help but feel apathy towards him. Before she stopped to look at Luke again, her eyes fell fleetingly on the colonel's face, strangely calm, then turned back again.

"It's not…it's not my fault!" Luke protested, in a desperate manner.

Sophia's patience was running out like a fuse. Why can't he just accept the fact that he was the only one who did this?

"Master Van said…Yeah! It was Master Van's idea! He told me to do it!" Luke shouted for his defense.

How long will he be willing to deny it? Everyone was still silent, waiting for a proper explanation. Sophia just wished there was more to this than denial. Luke was almost an adult. He had to take responsibility for his actions, no matter how bad they were.

"I had no idea this would happen! No one _told_ me!"

His voice was pitchy, which didn't help Sophia's irritation. From the very start, Luke acted like a baby, a child who couldn't stand on their own two feet. And now, he's even pinning the blame on Van. Of course to some extent, Van was also in the fault, but Luke had to accept that he had something to do with it as well.

Sophia wasn't surprised when she heard the colonel speak first against his outrageousness, "I'm returning to the bridge. If I stay here, I'll just be irritated with some ridiculous ranting."

"You couldn't do anything either! Don't just blame _me_!" Luke replied hastily. Sophia heard Jade sigh as he started to walk out the door.

"You're right. I am powerless. But still…" Ion said, his voice trailing off. Anise shook her head angrily.

"Ion! Don't even bother talking to him! He's not worth it." She pulled him out of the bridge, faster than Jade could reach the doors.

"Wait, colonel! I'm coming with you, if you don't mind." Sophia finally said, as she followed the colonel inside. He stopped momentarily and nodded slightly.

"I don't mind. I'm sure _you _can't take this either, can you?"

Sophia tried to keep herself from giving Luke a death glare, and instead, gave a deep and exasperated sigh. "Honestly, colonel, no, _I can't_."

Luke gasped. "S-Sophia! You know it wasn't my fault right? You're too good to blame me! C'mon, you were useless to stop it too!" Sophia snapped her head at him, eyebrows furrowed. Her fuse had run out. He looked _pathetic_, and deep inside her, something griped for her to stay quiet and leave.

But she _couldn't take it_ _anymore_.

"Yes, I was useless, wasn't I? I always was, ever since I joined you, and you always made that clear right in front of my face, did you not? But…I've lost all hope in you now. I wanted to believe that you had some good in you, even if it was small!" she responded.

"And the more you keep blaming this on Van, the more I think so lowly of you. We always have choices, Luke. Yours was probably a simple yes or no question and yet in your pride you chose to act on a brainless accord, without thinking of anyone else but _yourself_, just like you had always displayed!"

Jade touched her shoulder and gently pushed Sophia to the direction of the door.

"Now, calm down. You shouldn't waste your breath on something as trivial as a lecture. He probably won't remember it anyway."

Sophia exhaled heavily, and Jade opened the door and left the bridge with Anise and Ion. Luke was looking at her with appealing eyes.

"Sophia…I…_please_…" he spluttered.

She looked away and followed Jade's example. Before she left, she touched the side of the doorway and glanced back at Luke. She wanted to say something to him, but she chose to just sigh and leave.

She exited the bridge and closed the door with a loud thump.

What a hypocrite she had become.

…

"It's not my fault! I-It was Master Van's fault! R-Right, Guy?!"

"Luke, don't make me think even less of you."

"Tear! C'mon…! I…"

"…Luke, you _are_ a big idiot."

She never really left the bridge. She stood there solemnly beside the exit door, waiting for everyone to enter. As soon as Tear exited the bridge, Sophia gave her a pat on the shoulder. She didn't look at Sophia anymore, but instead just walked away.

She didn't mean all of those words to come out like that. But, she couldn't stop herself anymore. She needed to tell him how she really felt, even if a small part of her was laughing at how much of a fraud her words would be.

What pained her even more was how she couldn't stop Luke from making the biggest mistake of his life, reinforcing her thoughts on how useless she really was to everyone else.

She _hated_ that she was nothing more than extra luggage with nothing to contribute. Perhaps if she had chosen to come with them into the mines, then something could have been done.

But it was too late now.

Sophia closed her eyes and prayed for Luke to stop his crying; she could hear him sob from the bridge. She even heard him push Mieu away, as he tried to comfort him. In the end, his sobs helped her realize what she wanted to do. What she needed to do.

The memories of the nurse, of John and of all those people before the collapse of Akzeriuth entered her mind again. If she was a fonist, then maybe things would be different. Maybe things didn't have to end up like this, that she had no other choice but to put all the blame on Luke. Maybe she could share a little of the blame, because she was a fonist who had responsibilities.

Her cold and sweaty hands met her face. The pang in her burst over and over again, but she couldn't cry anymore. She was so _tired_. The emotions came too quickly. The shock, the sudden bolts of anger, the regret…

Things she had never felt in a very long time.

Her hands dropped down back beside her. Determined, with no other idea in mind, driven by those infuriating and far-off emotions, she marched up to the main deck and searched for the colonel.

Maybe she would follow her own speech and make the right choice, for once.

Lo and behold, Jade was there with his eyes closed, allowing her to examine him. He stood there, undisrupted, hands on the wheel. After getting his attention with a subtle cough, his eyes opened gradually to her recognition.

Sophia cut him off first sentence, "Colonel, I need you to teach me." She managed to blurt out.

The colonel blinked, and didn't reply, inching her to continue. She took another shaky breath.

"I need you and Tear, to teach me!" she added, with zeal.

This was her chance, her calling. It was going against the very reason _they_ had the deed done before, but the consequences escaped her mind completely, and the only thing she wanted to do was to ask for help.

"No, I _need you, I want you, _to teach me!" she repeated, lowering her head to cover her eyes. She could feel the colonel's stare gape through her, but she would not falter. This was for the best.

"I need you to teach me! Help me unlock my Fon slots again!" she blurted out.

She didn't care that she sounded redundant, as long as the colonel saw the passion in her motive. Jade closed his eyes after a brief moment, and his fingers found its way back on top of the bridge of his nose, as he pushed up his glasses.

He smiled eerily. "Oh, what for?" he asked with sarcasm.

He was teasing her, great Yulia.

Sophia nudged forward and their stares met. His smile faded when he saw, when he _sensed_, her ferocity and her lament. She was more than affected with what had happened, and it was clear when he saw her fierce determination to learn. Although, Jade already knew what she wanted.

"Because…because…" she repeated, eyes continued to gaze through one another. Jade blinked, and she finished her sentence. At least she was finally showing him a part of her that he had wanted to see. Every time they spoke to one another, Jade felt like she was hiding how she truly felt.

But now, the fall of Akzeriuth opened a part of her. Despite his ever brimming curiosity, he decided on listening first, before asking her again. For Jade, her little displays and outbursts are exhibitions already.

"If you teach me, I can help people, just like Tear and Natalia do! I don't care how long it will take; I just need you _here_ to guide me!"

Clenching her fists tightly, half moons forming on her palms, Sophia resisted biting her lip, and continued.

"You're like me, aren't you colonel? Even though you said it was impossible…It's still there…and, I…" She mentally slapped herself. She was making no sense at all, was she?

Jade turned back to the wheel and left Sophia in silence.

She looked at him with surprise. Was he ignoring her?

Jade grasped the wheel of the Tartarus and sighed again. "I think I know what you're trying to say, Sophia. But, really, what is it you want me to help you with?" He was smirking, as he touched the wood on the wheel. It seemed harsh, playing with her emotions like this, but he needed her to unravel.

A cold and still air met his question. The determination in her continued to burn, and he smiled stiffly. She didn't know what she was doing, but who was he to stop her? She may not know it, but she's already showing Jade that she does indeed, know how to tell the truth sometimes.

It was going to be an interesting…experiment.

"_I want to learn how to use the Seventh Fonon!" _

Jade let out a soft chuckle.


	10. Truth : Wahrheit

**:: 10 ::**

**:: Truth ::**

( Constructive criticisms only, no flames. Read and review. )

…

She kept fidgeting.

Her hands weren't trembling, but she couldn't stop the movement. Strangely enough, she couldn't think of any apparent reason as to why her body was restless. The things that plagued her mind before suddenly disappeared, a soundless emptiness replacing the contents of her mind.

Maybe she was shocked.

In a way, everything that was happening, everything that already happened, and everything that was going to happen, seemed like a shocker. What had surprised her most was how _new _these feelings were. Reading history books or playing a musical instrument had little effect compared to this. Sophia finally realized that time was moving, and that there was no going back anymore. Whether the colonel decided for her to return to Malkuth or to stay with them until the end; she knew she would never forget.

After all, this was the first time she saw herself fidget.

A choking silence greeted her ears. They had been traveling the Qliphoth for quite some time now, and still, she saw and heard nothing. Not even a casual breeze of wind came to her. Teardrop colored eyes scanned an endless gorge of black and purple, hazy clouds and a huge mass of darkness.

Everything Sophia saw seemed to be dead.

A slick hand caressed the cold metal railings of the Tartarus, distracting her busy hands from moving about. Over and over, Sophia touched the rusty texture of the rail, mentally slapping herself for no apparent reason. She didn't recall doing anything wrong, (if you count out being a complete liability to everyone else) but she couldn't help but mentally slap herself.

It felt strange.

She couldn't think of _anything_, despite the grave situation they were facing. The depth of her inner mind was like a blank sheet of paper, a little dirty, but otherwise empty.

Like a writer cascading into a serious case of writer's block.

Both hands now clasped the metal rails of the ship. Thankfully, she stopped fidgeting, and instead opted to just grasp the rails as tight as she could manage. The blank piece of paper continued to linger desperately in her mind.

What could she possibly think off that was significant to what was happening? Her hands, now tainted with small brown spots and swipes, stopped touching the rails and dropped back to her sides, gradually. She didn't realize she was consciously stopping herself from _thinking. _

Luckily, it was partly a good thing that there was nothing she could think of. She would probably just frustrate herself, for many particular reasons she could think off, given the opportunity.

Sophia cursed herself silently for lacking a watch. Maybe it wouldn't help down here, she said to herself. Maybe time _does _stop in the Qliphoth. It seemed like it did already.

Moments kept passing her by, but she kept still and silent, watching the disappearing and reappearing images of the muddy maritime, absent-minded. Occasionally, the sky would light up with quiet streaks of thunder and lightning, but she soon grew tired of watching it paint the black sky with seconds of light, and went back to watching the sea. Her routine became almost mundane, repeating the cycle of looking up and down like she had done it all her life, as if she had lived in the Qliphoth.

However, a sudden jolt of colors distorted her calm demeanor. Not to be taken literally, of course, but failing to ignore the lights that flashed within her mind, that seemed almost random. She batted her eyelids in rapid succession.

Before her mind could register what happened, the wave of lights faded away into the emptiness, the image of the blank piece of dirty paper replacing the flicker.

Sophia blinked, again.

She gave a small shiver and returned to her view, a little surprised it hadn't changed a bit. Inside, she gave herself a small punch in the arm. The colonel's sarcasm was rubbing off on her.

An eternity returned to her, as she resumed her inspection of the blunt surroundings. Without a warning, though, the lights went back inside her head, like the sun suddenly beaming from a gray and rainy day. This time, Sophia caught the light and kept it inside her psyche. Those teardrop eyes that she grew up with widened.

The paper disappeared from the blinding ray of colors.

Ideas chose the most discerning times to appear. Her fidgeting returned, a pale hand reaching up to touch the side of her face. Now, she knew she wasn't fidgeting, though. This wasn't fidgeting, Sophia was trembling.

She found the will to turn her eyes away from the skies and the sea, and leaned on the metal railings, as she faced the doorway with an uneasy feeling. The lights and colors had fooled her into thinking she was going to be alright again. Instead of bringing back the warmth that used to linger inside, it had revived the heaviness she dreaded, the foreign feeling that loitered in her heart.

Although, she wasn't _quite _asforeign to the feeling of anxiety before, the recent happenings made the feeling stronger. Her petite hands left the sides of her face, and Sophia tilted her head up, releasing a tired sigh.

Of all the days to be thinking, why did it have to be now?

She closed her eyes, briefly. Without even thinking on it, she walked slowly to the other side of the veranda-like hanger outside the ship, and sat down, for once, exerting little effort in making it graceful.

She was alone, there was no need anymore.

But thinking like that only dragged in the feeling of remorse more than it should. The heaviness swelled up in her chest again, just like when…it fell. She could feel her breathing grow deeper, this wasn't the time to reminisce.

The silence, the darkness, the feeling of alienation, it didn't help.

Sophia cursed out loud, albeit softly. She leaned her head roughly between the bars of the rails, closing her fists and opening them again, in a failing attempt to calm down. She was reminded of the constant shaking of her arms, that that method didn't help anyway, even back then. Sophia frowned.

The memories already linked with why she couldn't think a few minutes ago, (although minutes seemed like forever in the Qliphoth, if she hasn't emphasized it enough.) but she didn't want to recognize its form.

The mind had strange ways of annoying someone with completely bad timing.

After waging a war for a lost cause inside her head, the blonde gave up trying to push the thoughts away, and let out a groan that never left her throat. How could she try and fight it?

Those memories were why she was here. How could she have even _half _of the guts to forget them?

It was so simple now, now that they all linked and clicked together in place, like a puzzle finding its lost pieces.

Of course, she couldn't think of anything. This was the first time the feeling ever got to her, the feeling of nervousness and heaviness. She couldn't register any coherent thoughts because…this was like a field day for her. An experience that she had never really thought she would encounter, and probably would never have if she went back home.

…it probably never happened to her, the _other _her, the _other _half of a piece of the puzzle.

Her arm stretched slightly, to touch the plain white headband that kept some of her sun-tanned hair in place. Her other free hand went to the back of her head, where a small knot kept the headband tied securely. With a swift movement of her wrist, the knot was untangled, and with a quick tug of her other hand forward, the headband fell limply on her palms.

She stared at it, good and hard. Her thumb swept across the silk body in a reiterate manner, a tiny smile that didn't quite reach her eyes suddenly perked up on her face. Bittersweet memories that forged a clay doll into a fake, plastic, porcelain figure. She was such a hypocrite, that porcelain woman, and that had probably been the reason for her smiles.

Closing her eyes, a small tear forming on the edge of her eyelids that lacked momentum to stream down, Sophia embraced the headband as tight as she could, as if it was a person, and gave a choking kind of laugh.

It looked silly, but she wasn't the one to care. It mattered to her, and that was all she needed to remember. Sophia pulled away, and touched the small teardrop with her finger, continually caressing the headband with her thumb. Her speaking voice became croaky, but she whispered nonetheless, certain warmth illuminating the area.

"Odell."

…

"I've detected an unusually strong fonon signature. It's to the west."

Tear took a step forward, eyeing the front window with certainty. She nodded and replied, "That's probably Yulia City."

With a straight path of light leading the way, Jade maneuvered the wheel expertly, and directed the Tartarus to a lone city floating above the mud, water streaming down the sides of the walls.

Anise gaped in wonder, "Is that…a waterfall?!"

Without looking away from the city, Tear nodded. "Yes. It's sea water from the Outer Lands coming down. The city is inside."

Guy took a step forward, rubbing his chin skeptically as he set his sights on the magnificent sight before them. "Won't the water pressure crush the Tartarus?" he mused.

Tear broke her gaze and walked away, slowly. "Don't worry. The water evaporates near ground." She saw Guy nod as he followed her example and walked towards the exit door. Jade adjusted his glasses, and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Then here we go."

However, before Guy reached the door, the Necromancer stopped him half-way and pointed outside with a flick of his chin.

"By the way, Guy, please tell Sophia we've arrived at our destination. She's out in the deck."

…

The headband that she was fondling with a few minutes ago was finally back on its proper pedestal, secured once again with a knot behind her head. Sophia heard the Tartarus stop, and turned to leave with a heaving sigh. However, she was met by Guy, as he opened the door and called her in, casually.

"Sophia, we're at Yulia City now. Let's get down."

She nodded at him and obediently followed Guy inside the main hall of the ship. Without taking a last glance at the view she had grown used to seeing already, Sophia left the deck, her thoughts neatly arranged as if they were never messed up in the first place. She smiled again, when she met up with the colonel and the others, but she couldn't help but hide her hands behind her dress, despite her calmer workings.

No matter what she did, or what she had thought of, her hands continued to tremble.


End file.
